Something to Live and Die For
by PANDORA001
Summary: AU! BV,CG,K18,AA Bulma is caught eavesdropping on the Colds, and now she's running around the universe with her bodyguard from Freeza and Cooler. Things seem hopeless until they meet up with a certain someone!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Some guy named Akira Toriyama stole it from me… (Tries to look convincing ;-)

**Author's Note:** Okay, another story! This is an Alternate Universe fic, of course. My favorite kind! It's fairly self-explanatory. Vegetasei still exists, and all the Saiyans are alive, with a few minor exceptions. There are several different Empires: Cold, Saiyan, etc… I'd go into further detail, but it'll ruin the story. You'll find out the main gist of things in the first couple chapters. Trust me. I promise! Enjoy, and don't forget to review. I have to know what you think of this one. Vegeta's not in this chapter. He'll be in the next!

**_Prologue_**

"_Where are you going?" The princess demanded._

_Her bodyguard pulled her dark, hooded cloak around her slender body, covering up her equally dark ensemble, and pointedly ignored the younger woman's question. She had far more important things on her mind than satisfying her ward's curiosity. "You are to remain in the guest chambers, Your Highness. The Icesei palace is no place for a young woman like yourself to be wandering around," the woman stated, tucking a dagger into her black, knee-high boots._

"_Oh, come on. You get to run off and explore the palace, Akira," the girl whined. "Why can't I?"_

_Glossy, pewter eyes glared across the room at the princess. "I have orders from your father to carry out, and you will respect his wishes and remain in your room," she repeated the earlier command with finality. _

Looking back, Bulma wished she had listened. Now, she was running through the bowels of the palace from the royal guard. Ducking into a small crevice nearby, she pushed some loose strands of her curly, aqua color hair away from her sweaty face and gasped for air.

"What the hell was I thinking?" She whispered, silently berating herself for her lack of common sense. She knew something bad would happen if she left her room, but she just had to go despite the warning in her gut. She prayed that she wasn't found because she feared what they would do to her when, or if, they did. Taking a deep breath, she rested her head back against the damp wall and replayed what she had overheard just a few minutes before.

_Bulma pressed her back against the cold stone surface of the wall and strained to hear what was being said in the next room. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she hated being left out of important meetings. It made her wonder why her father even bothered to bring her along in the first place. He had to know she'd get bored to tears sitting in the guests' suite twiddling her thumbs all night!_

_Raised voiced shook her out of her reveling, and she moved closer to the doorway. "Those damn monkeys are always in our way," Freeza hissed, slamming his hand down on the table and earning reproachful looks from both his father and brother._

"_Calm down," Cooler spoke up. He was clearly annoyed with his sibling and not afraid to let it show. _

"_How can I calm down! We need to crush them so we can take over their quadrant of space!"_

_King Cold cleared his throat, gaining his youngest son's attention. "Now, now, Freeza. Their time is coming. Just a few more months," he replied casually._

_Cooler chuckled evilly. "I can't wait to go to Vegetasei. So much to destroy and conquer."_

"_Especially with that weakling prince now on the throne," Freeza chimed in happily._

"_I know," King Cold laughed. "The precious boy did us a favor by getting his older brother out of the way for us." His tone turned serious. "Had Prince Vegeta been crowned king, it would be far more difficult to invade Vegetasei."_

"_Ah, yes. Vegeta," Cooler said the name with a slight hint of admiration. "Now there's a true talent. I wonder if he could be swayed to join us?"_

_Freeza did not like that idea. "No one can find him. Besides, it's quite possible that he's not even alive." Oh, how he hated the prince! He would not allow his family to even entertain the notion of allying with Prince Vegeta._

'_They're going to invade Vegetasei in a matter of months!' Bulma covered her mouth with her delicate hand and slipped slowly away from the door. All she could think of was the fact that her father had been sent here by the UC (Universal Council) to initiate peace-talks between the Icejins and Saiyans, and these terrible creatures weren't even going to consider it! She accidentally bumped into a piece of artwork hanging on the wall, banging her head against its frame. Her eyes grew wide, forgetting her pain, as she watched it tip forward off the nail it had been hanging on. She tried to reach for it, but it was too heavy. It smashed loudly against the floor, splintering the wooden frame. She ran down the hall and ducked into an open room. She had to find somewhere to hide and now!_

**(Change scene)**

"I want two men stationed in every corridor," the commander shouted. "The rest are to scour ever inch of this palace until the spy is caught."

Akira let out an inaudible growl. How'd they find out about her? She was good at what she did. She was, after all, taught by the best. Frowning, she moved deeper into the shadows, waiting for the group of soldiers to pass so she could make it to the window on the other side of the hall.

As the small group shuffled past her hiding spot, she followed them with ever-watchful eyes. She still had to find a way to distract or take out the two guards left behind. Dropping to one knee, she closed her eyes and held her breath. With her superior sense, she was able to pick up on what the two soldiers standing around the corner were saying.

"I'd hate to be the person we're hunting," one said a slight hint of sympathy in his voice.

"They deserve to get captured. Can you believe that anyone would be stupid enough to eavesdrop on King Cold himself?" The other commented.

Akira scrunched up her nose. _I wasn't eavesdropping on King Cold,_ she thought angrily. She had been in the opposite side of the palace, in the communications room! Something crept down her spine, filling her with a sense of dread. _Princess Bulma!_ She stood up and stepped around the corner, not carrying that her foes would hear her. Actually, she was counting on it. Just as she wanted, they turned to her and immediately held up their weapons.

"Hey! Stay right where you are," the one on her left shouted. He moved toward her slowly, his partner following close behind him. "Remove your hood. Show your face," he commanded.

Shaking her head, Akira sighed heavily. "You better radio for backup," she told him.

"A woman, huh?" The other spoke up with a perverted grin on his face. "I hope she puts up a fight. We could have some fun with her."

"I really think you should call for backup now," she repeated, pulling back her hood.

Both men were stunned by what they saw, and the perverted one lowered his weapon slightly and nudged his partner. "It'd be a sin to hurt something so beautiful, don't you agree?"

The other one lowered his gun as well and smirked. "Definitely!"

Akira narrowed her eyes. "I'm only going to warn you once more. Call for backup. You're going to need it."

Her new 'friends' began to laugh riotously. They started to circle her, shamelessly checking her out as they moved around her. One of them reached out and placed his large hand against her hip. Akira turned toward him, and in one quick, graceful move, sunk her closed fist into his gut. He crumpled forward, clutching at his stomach, and she brought the sharp point of her elbow down against the back of his neck rendering him unconscious in two easy moves.

It all happened too fast for the other to even see what happened. He just stared in shock as his comrade lay on the floor. Akira glanced up. He was frozen to the spot as she advanced on him slowly. Her hand reached out, making the man before her actually whimper. She pulled the communication device from his belt. Holding it up to his face, she pressed the call button.

"I gave you three chances earlier," she told him calmly. "Are you really going to pass it up yet again?"

He looked down at the blinking red light and opened his mouth. "C-corridor f-fifteen," he stuttered into the small, black square piece of metal.

Akira dropped the device on the floor, and the sound reverberated through the hall around them. "You're not even worth it," she told him. Rolling her eyes, she reached for his neck and pinched a nerve, watching in satisfaction as he fell into a heap next to the other man. "I hope this'll give Bulma a little time."

Faintly, she could hear footsteps coming from the stairs. "That was quick," she mused, rushing over to the window and prying it open. She climbed through without a second thought and closed it behind her. An open window would just lead them to her, and she still had her own ass to cover as well! She stood on the ledge and looked up toward a balcony on the tenth floor—that was her destination.

She landed quietly on the polished stone in a kneeling position, scanning the area cautiously. She couldn't afford for anyone to see her. She stripped off the black cloak and stormed into guest chambers where King Brief's was awaiting her. He jumped to his feet when he saw her and rushed over to her. Akira closed the balcony doors behind her and drew the curtains immediately. The king watched her curiously.

"I hope you got what we were sent here for."

She pulled a disc from the pocket of her black pants. "Of course."

"What's happening? There's been guards running through the halls for the past ten minutes."

Akira moved closer to the older man, knowing all to well that the room could very well be bugged. "We have a problem," she whispered. "Tell me my hunch is wrong, and that Bulma is in her room."

The color drained from the king's face, and he locked eyes with her. "What do you mean?"

"Someone was eavesdropping on a private conversation between King Cold and his sons," she explained. "And it wasn't me."

King Brief's rushed to the adjoining doors that lead to his daughter's room. The lights were out. It was late. He walked over to the bed, his stomach doing flip-flops the entire time. There was a slight mound beneath the covers, and he sighed with relief. She was abed for the night. He continued forward and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Bulma?" No answer.

The king pulled back the blankets and felt like throwing up. The bed was full of rumpled dresses, obviously put there by his troublesome daughter to make him think that she was simply sleeping if he were to check in on her during the night.

Akira stood in the doorway and furiously glared at the bed. _What the hell was she thinking? I warned her not to go anywhere!_

"You have to find her before they do," the king begged her suddenly. "You have to find her and get her far away from here." He pulled a small box from his robes and pushed it into her hand. "Complete the mission we were originally sent here for. Return to the UC and tell them what you and Bulma have learned."

Akira sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. Her ward had proven troublesome in the past, but this time, Bulma had topped the cake. "Escaping from Icesei won't be easy, but I'll do my best to get her off the planet." She turned to leave him, but something hit her hard in the gut. She turned around quickly and stared into his eyes. She'd grown attached to the aging king over the short time she had been in his employ. He was like another father to her. "What about you, Your Highness? I'm sure if you follow me, I can get both of you out safely."

"No. I have to stay here and keep King Cold and his sons distracted," he told her, his demeanor quickly changing from scared and nervous to brave. "Save my daughter."

**(Change of scene)**

She could hear someone coming down the stairs, so she squeezed her tiny body behind an air duct that was sticking out of the floor like a pillar. The person that she heard was another guard. He held a large rifle in front of him, and his large, bulbous eyes darted back and forth quickly. The young princess gulped, keeping an ever-watchful eye on him. She wasn't going to let herself be caught off guard! Slowly, the guard crept off down the long hallway flanked by grungy prison cells. Bulma let out a sigh and rested her forehead against the rusty duct in front of her.

"When are they going to stop looking?" She whispered.

A hand shot out of the darkness and clamped down over her mouth. Bulma tried to scream, but it just came out as a muffled cry. As her captor's arm snaked around her stomach, Bulma started to struggle. She kicked her legs out and clawed at the arm around her, trying desperately to cause some pain to her would-be captor.

"Will you stop it?" A soft, feminine voice whispered into her ear. "You almost kicked that air duct and that would have alerted our hideous little friend as to where you are!"

The hand over her mouth slowly moved away, as did the arm around her stomach. Bulma turned to face her bodyguard. _Akira!_ She was so happy to see her that she threw her arms around her and gave her a hug. The silvery haired woman just groaned and pushed Bulma away gently but firmly.

"Thank the gods you found me, Akira! I was so scared that they were going to catch me."

"Keep your damn voice down," Akira hissed. "We don't have time for this. I have to get you out of here now." She walked out into the openness of the hallway and motioned for Bulma to follow her. "First, though," she started. "I want to know exactly what your disturbingly insatiable curiosity got us all into."

"Well, I."

"No excuses, princess. Tell me what you over heard," she demanded again.

The blue haired young princess clasped her hands together and glanced up and down the hall anxiously. "I heard Freeza and Cooler talking about an invasion." Akira eyed her warningly, and Bulma quickly added, "They're going to destroy Vegetasei."

Akira stared blankly at the girl. There were just too many different things going on in her head right now. Sure, she had known that King Briefs had originally planned to send her to spy on the Colds, and she, also, knew that there was a century old grudge between the Cold and Saiyan Empires. The thing that turned her blood cold was the fact that Vegetasei, her native world, was going to be destroyed. She grabbed Bulma's arm, and they ran down the hallway. They both knew they had to warn someone somehow!

**(End of prologue)**

Okay. It was short because it was a prologue. The next chapter will be longer… much longer, I swear, and Vegeta will be in it! ;-) I know you're all looking forward to that!

PANDORA ;-)


	2. The Banished

**A Very Happy Author's Note:** Wow! Okay, so I got the 10 reviews that I was quietly waiting for. Thank you so much! I wanted to make sure this story would hook you, and I guess it did. I'm so proud. I really think this is going to be my best story, at least I hope!

**Elvewin Darkdragon-** You got to be my first reviewer! Thanks! We're definitely going to see the other Z Fighters down the road. They're all going to come into the story in different ways. I especially love how Chichi comes in, but my favorite is Juuhachigou and Juunana. You'll see!

**SilverWing145-** I have no life outside my job, so I just come home and write. Pathetic! I know. Thanks for reviewing. I hope this next chapter hooks you even more!

**Kataan-** Yep. Vegeta has a younger brother, 3 actually and a sister. Did I forget to explain what Akira looks like? I'm a dork. Sorry! She's the only one with silver hair and eyes. ;-) This chapter is a little longer than the prologue. Enjoy!

**DBZ-fan-JESS-** I can't help it. I've got to put Akira into all my stories. Hope no one minds! Glad you liked this new story, and hope this next chapter keeps you interested.

**Zicke-** I feel so honored! Thank you, Thank you! I hope you like this new chapter just as much.

**Mustang07-** Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the new chapter! ;-)

**Melina-** Yeah, B's gotten into some trouble hasn't she! Hahaha. Thank you for the review and enjoy!

**Amy-** Hey! Thank you! I'm happy you like, and I hope I can keep it up!

**Shades of Crimson-** And so we've finally come to you! Hahahaha Hey, what's going on! I'm going to figure out ages and put them at the end of the next chapter for you. Some of the characters I hadn't decided on yet. Akira did kick some ass, huh? I thought it was great. Guess what! Vegeta's about to come in! hehehehe…

**Garowyn-** Hey, don't be sorry. At least you reviewed, right? That's all I'm asking for. Thank you very much and enjoy!

_**Chapter 01: The Banished**_

Goku, or Kakkarot as his Saiyan comrades referred to him, entered the bar with his twin brother, Turlis, at his side. They grinned at each other when they spotted Nappa, Brolly, and their two older brothers, Nor and Radditz, sitting around a table drinking some local ale and laughing. It was definitely good to be off the ship for a change. They spent far too much time in space in Goku's opinion, but they didn't really have a choice in the matter. It was part of their job. The two of them quickly sat down and joined in on the conversation.

"There you two are," Brolly shouted over the noise of the afternoon crowd. "Where've you been?"

Turlis snatched a sweet roll off Nor's plate before answering, "Loading supplies onto the ship."

"In other words," Goku chimed in happily. "We were working, unlike all of you," he teased.

Radditz swatted him upside the head. "I do more work in an hour than you do in a day, brat!"

"Ouch, man! That hurt, Rad," Goku whined, but at least he had the common sense, for a change, to not use his brother's full name. They had to keep a low profile!

Nor rolled his eyes. Why'd their brother have to act like such a baby at times? Sometimes you couldn't even tell he was a Saiyan. "Enough! We're here to unwind, not to listen to you act like a little girl."

The others nodded and lifted their mugs, silently agreeing to toast to that little speech. Goku just pouted and shoved a piece of meat in his mouth. Once the taste of it took over his senses, he grinned and began to shove more in his mouth at a disgustingly fast pace. Turlis scrunched up his nose and smacked a potentially sloppy piece from his twin's hand.

"What would mother say if she saw you, Kak? Straighten up," he scolded.

Goku frowned sadly. "Sorry," he muttered and slowed down his eating habits.

Nappa leaned back in his chair and scanned the room. His eyes landed on a pretty alien woman. She was humanoid with dark skin and greenish brown hair. "Hey, that Xeajin woman is checking you out," he told Brolly while nudging the man beside him.

Brolly was the youngest of the group and had a reputation as a playboy. The young Saiyan smirked and picked up his drink. "Well, in that case, excuse me gentlemen." His comrades chuckled and toasted to him as he walked across the room to hit on the woman.

**(Change scene)**

Akira flipped several switches on the overhead panel with one hand and managed to steer the ship with the over. Next to her in the co-pilot seat, Bulma sat, nervously wishing she could do something to help, but she had never been allowed to learn to fly. There were far more important things according to her parents, but if you asked Bulma, right now it seemed like a damn important thing to know!

"Go to the back. I want you to get in one of the escape pods and lock yourself in. If there's an explosion, you are to hit the orange button under your seat. Do you understand?" Akira asked as she sent the ship into an evasive dive to avoid a heavy wave of laser fire.

Bulma shook her head. "I can't leave without you."

"I don't have time for this. I have to stay in here and try to keep us in the air. Now, get your ass in that pod!"

"Akira, please. I can't."

The silvery haired woman glared at her angrily. "I made a promise to your father to get you to safety, damnit, and where I come from, we keep out promises no matter what."

The princess reached down at each side and grasped the safety belts, strapping herself into the co-pilots seat. "I won't survive on my own, so this bickering is pointless," she shot back stubbornly.

Akira shook her head irritably and returned her concentration back to the task at hand, getting them away from the fighter ships that were trying to take them out. "Your stubbornness is going to get us killed one of these days," she muttered.

A well-targeted blast hit them on the starboard side of the ship, jolting everything on board. Bulma was very glad she had put on her seatbelt; her neck was already feeling the after affects of whiplash. "Do you have a plan?"

"No! I'm just flying around aimlessly," Akira shot back sarcastically. She pulled back on the controls and the g-force pushed them back into their seats painfully.

"You've always got a plan, Kir. Come on! What is it?" Bulma went on anxiously, needing to know that there was at least a small chance they would get out of this alive.

Dodging another blast, her bodyguard maneuvered the ship toward a nearby planet. "The ships firing at us are small, short-ranged fighters. Their engines aren't equipped with powerful thrusters, like our ship. If we can get into the orbiting track around that planet, its gravity will suck them in. They'll either retreat back to their main ship, or stupidly follow us and be pulled out of targeting range," she explained quickly.

"Wow," Bulma whispered in awe. "How do you know it'll work like that?"

Akira gripped the controls. " I don't know for sure."

"What!"

"Just kidding," she told Bulma with a hint of a smirk on her face.

Bulma dug her nails into the armrest as the ship plummeted toward the planet. "Why is it you only crack jokes or show the slightest hint of expressiveness during a battle!"

**(Change scene)**

He hated this planet. He hated every planet that wasn't his homeworld. He wasn't even sure why he had given orders to land here. They had enough provisions to last them until Mercessei, so why was he here? He pondered this thought as he walked into the small town where his crew most probably was. It certainly didn't make sense to him. There was a contact on Mercessei that was promising a very large amount of credits for merely transporting a couple crates to a neighboring planet. Sure the amount seemed a bit high, inclining that whatever was in the crates must be highly expensive, possibly even priceless, but the risk didn't bother him at all. Who was he to be afraid of taking a little risk? He was a Saiyan!

As he approached the outside of a particularly run-down looking bar, he couldn't help but smirk. It was obvious Radditz had dragged the others here. They'd be able to keep a low profile in here. At least, that's how thing normally worked, but he was disproved as something crashed through the window and landed a few feet in front of him. Vegeta glared down at the scrawny alien before lifting his gaze to Nappa, whom just happened to be crawling through said window.

"What's the meaning of this?" He demanded harshly of Nappa.

"He dared to insult our race," Nappa answered, his tone angry and harsh. He stalked toward the cowering alien man intent on ripping him limb from limb.

The alien, a Xeajin from Vegeta's estimations, struggled to get on his feet. "It was no insult, Saiyan. You're just a filthy animal," he spat. "A damn monkey!"

Vegeta moved so quickly, that only his comrades were able to register the action. He kicked the Xeajin hard in the back, flinging him to ground, and then, he knelt over him and grabbed him by the collar. "You've got balls, space-rat," he growled. Vegeta drove his fist into the man's face repeatedly, until the Xeajin lay bleeding on the ground unconscious. Turning to his men, Vegeta motioned for them to follow him, and he led them out of the town. Before he was just in a bad mood, and now he was pissed! No one insulted his race while he was around to do something about it.

Nor and Radditz caught up with him as the group entered the woods where their ship was located. Vegeta keep his eyes straight ahead as he walked. The urge to go back and kill that pathetic alien was gnawing at him, but he was trying his hardest to set an example to his men.

"Do we really have to leave so soon?" Radditz inquired cautiously.

"We do now," Vegeta replied loud enough for everyone to hear. "We're supposed to be cautious, and starting fights with locals isn't being cautious!"

"Great. Now, we'll never be able to come back here," Turlis muttered. "This is just perfect, Brolly."

"What? It's not my fault," Brolly countered angrily. "How was I to know that was his woman!"

"Actually, it's Nappa's fault," Goku interjected with a cheerful grin.

"That rat had it coming to him," Nappa shouted back.

"Enough! I don't care who is to blame," Vegeta cut in, turning to face them all.

He opened his mouth to berate them further, but something flew over their heads filling the air with smoke. The trees swayed violently back and forth as the object's wake-path sent a hard burst of air through the forest. They all coughed and glanced around to see what was happening.

"What the hell was that?" Nappa growled.

"Looked like a ship," Nor spoke up.

Vegeta dusted himself off. "It doesn't matter. I want off this rock. Let's go."

"Wait a sec," Radditz cut him off. "We might be able to salvage the parts off it to fix the hydraulics on our ship."

Nor perked up. "Rad's right, and we can confiscate any useful supplies, too."

They all waited for their leader's orders. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Fine, but let's make this quick."

**(Change scene)**

"Ow, my ankle," Bulma groaned, trying to lift the heavy scrap of metal of her foot.

Next to her, Akira tossed aside a few crates, making room for her to get to Bulma. "Hold still. I'll get it off," she told her.

Bulma watched as her bodyguard effortlessly lifted the metal. "Thanks," she muttered, pulling her leg out from under it. She looked up at the gaping hole in the roof of the ship. "I don't know how we managed to survive that last blast," she commented.

Akira looked up as well. An unsettling sensation welled up in her stomach. "Someone's coming," she whispered almost to quietly for Bulma to hear.

"A retrieval team," Bulma whispered back.

They locked gazes for a split second before Akira jumped up to her feet and pulled Bulma up as well. Neither one said a word as they stumbled through the ship and over crackling electrical wires. Akira kicked open the hatch and helped support Bulma as they both limped out.

"I thought you said that if any of the fighter ships survived the gravity-pull, it'd be unlikely that they could land," Bulma grumbled.

"Unlikely, but not impossible! Take this," Akira said, shoving a small box into the princess's hands.

"What's this?"

"Just listen to me for a moment, okay?" Akira pleaded. "Whoever it is, they're coming from the north." She pointed off to her right. "I want you to head east. Find some kind of cover and stay there. If I don't come for you within an hour, I want you to stay put at least ten hours."

"You want me to wallow in a dirty cave for ten hours? Are you crazy!"

Akira glared at her. "Do you want to live?" Bulma gulped and nodded quickly. "Alright then. Do as I say. There are some extra provisions in one of the capsules in that box. Barter your way off the planet and find a way to reach Vegetasei. When you get there, I want you to contact Princess Indara or the High Priestess Ava. Tell them what you heard and give them the schematics for the Icesei fortress. You got that?"

Bulma shook her head. "Why don't I just take it to the king himself?"

"They'll never let you have an audience with him," she lied quickly. "Now, go. They're getting close."

**(Change scene)**

Vegeta frowned. He could sense someone was watching them, but he wasn't sure where the person was. Turning to Radditz and Nor, he nods his head once, signaling them to start scavenging quickly. On the other side of the clearing, Brolly patiently scanned the area. About fifty feet above him, Akira was perched on a branch. She couldn't see much through all the foliage except the left side of his body. She didn't know how many men were with this guy, and he could be armed, but she had to at least give Bulma time to get away if nothing else. Without a second thought, she allowed herself to fall forward and drop through the air.

She landed gracefully on her feet, slowing her fall at the last possible second with her ki. She quickly reached forward, circling her arm around Brolly's neck and unsheathing a knife from where it rested against her hip. He tugged at her arm, which was cutting the air supply to his lungs in half, but the cold prick of the knife against his jugular vein stopped him immediately.

Akira leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Tell me how many are with you, and I might let you live."

"You're far out numbered, wench. You kill me, and my comrade's will rip you apart," he warned her.

After a second, both their brows furrowed, and they released each other. There was something familiar in the air Akira hadn't noticed before. Brolly turned toward his attacker and was startled by what he saw. Needless to say, so was Akira.

"Akira!" He laughed and smiled broadly.

"Brolly!" Akira laughed as he pulled her into his arms and whirled her around.

By now, Vegeta and the others had come across them and were also dumbfounded by what they saw. Goku and Turlis glanced at each other before running over to greet their little sister. Akira hugged her two brothers and gave them each a quick peck on the cheek.

"Where's Nor and Radditz?" She asked Goku.

"We're here," Nor called out from behind her. "Vegeta, too."

Akira turned around and took in the site of her two eldest brothers. "Goddess, I can't believe this," she said. She turned to Vegeta. "How've you been?"

"Busy. I thought we left you on Vegetasei." His tone was a little harsh, but Akira overlooked it. She was too happy by this reunion to let Vegeta bring her down.

"Oh, shit," she cursed. Everything crashed around her so fast as she remembered her mission. "You wouldn't by chance have a ship, would you?"

Radditz gave her a questioning look. "Yeah, why?"

"It's a long story, so I'll make it short for now. I'm on the run from the Cold Empire. I need to get off this planet before they send someone to find us."

"Us?" Nappa asked.

"My ward, Princess Bulma," she explained. "I sent her off into the woods. I thought you were a retrieval team. A fighter squad shot us down. I need to go find her before she gets lost."

"I'll go with you," Vegeta said. "The rest of you, finish up here and head back to the ship."

**(Change scene)**

Curling up in a tiny ball, Bulma clutched the small, metal box to her chest. She wasn't sure how long it'd been since Akira told her to run. It felt like days, but she was sure it was only really a few minutes. She'd never felt so alone in her entire life! To make matters worse, she could feel the damp earth seeping through her dress. This was no place for a princess. What the hell had Akira been thinking! Bulma brushed back some stray strands of hair from her face and let out a sigh. She had faith that Akira would beat whatever soldiers the Colds sent after them. She was a Saiyan after all, and they were some of the strongest beings in the universe.

"She'll beat them," she whispered aloud.

"Don't be so sure of that."

Bulma jumped at the sound of this stranger's voice. "W-who's th-there?" She stuttered.

"You know this is no place for a lady such as yourself," the man went on, seemingly ignoring her.

"Don't come near me! I have a guardian, you know," she called out to the darkness. "She's a Saiyan, and she's really strong."

"You mean that weakling in the forest? How pathetic. She hardly lasted a minute against me. Pity I had to dispose of her. She was quite beautiful."

Bulma let out a sob and hugged herself tightly. "I don't believe you! Akira's a Saiyan elite. Y-you probably ran away from her like a, a coward!"

Her tormentor chuckled with amusement, circling around so he was behind her. "It's too bad you can't see in the dark, woman," he whispered close to her ear. "I can see you though."

Bulma quivered with fear as a calloused hand caressed her cheek and intimately brushed away her tears. "Leave me alone," she whispered back.

Suddenly, the cavern light up with a burst of light, and Akira was standing before her, holding a glowing sphere of ki in her palm. She shot Vegeta a deadly glare over Bulma's shoulder.

"I asked you to help me find my ward, not scare her to death."

Vegeta laughed and stepped out from behind Bulma, giving the princess her first glance at him. He simply smirked at her. "You mean," she started talking but couldn't quite come up with the words she was trying to say. She was getting angry. He had been messing with her!

Akira gave her an apologetic look. "Vegeta was helping me find you, and as I can see, he's still his usual self. Nothings changed after all these years," she scolded him.

Bulma turned with a shocked expression on her face toward him. "Vegeta? As in the banished prince of Vegetasei?"

At the mention of his banishment, the ex-prince's face turned to stone, and his eyes seemed to gleam dangerously. There was no doubt in Bulma's mind. This was definitely the once heir to the Saiyan Empire, but what was he doing here? Why did her bodyguard seem to be friends with him? Shouldn't she shun him as all other Saiyans were supposed to?

"Come on, Bulma," Akira said, coaxing her out of her thoughts. "Vegeta's agreed to give us a lift off the planet, but we need to get going now."

**(Change scene)**

Once on Vegeta's ship, Akira took Bulma to the med-bay. As she sat on the examining table, Bulma tried sorting through all the questions that were running through her mind. Absently, she watched Akira bandage a gash on her forearm that she hadn't even noticed until now.

"It shouldn't scar now that I put that salve on it," Akira assured her when she noticed Bulma eyeing the cut.

"How do you know Vegeta?"

Akira lowered her eyes back to her work and began wrapping Bulma's arm with thin, white gauze. "He was the prince of my home world."

"There's more to it than that," she argued.

"It's not really important right now. Follow me. I'll show you to our room. You need to get some rest."

**(End chapter 1)**

hehehehe, review! PLEASE!

PANDORA ;-)


	3. Loyalties

**Zicke-** Hey! Thank you for the review. I hope I can keep this interesting! Haha

**Garowyn-** Thanks! I love the interaction of the Saiyans in that last chapter. Probably my favorite one was Brolly or Radditz. Not sure! ;-) I promise it's only going to get better down the road.

**Vegeta's first fan-** You'll find out why Vegeta was banished from Vegetasei in this chapter. Him and Akira talk about it. Thanks for the review!

**Shades of Crimson-** I did it again, huh! Hahaha I'm so proud of all my stories. I think this one is going to do really well. It's got a lot of interesting twists down the road. ;-) I love the Saiyans in this story too! They're fun. Vegeta was a bit cruel in the cave with Bulma. What a first impression, huh! Hahaha… Yep, Akira is Goku, Turlis, Nor, and Radditz little sister. Don't worry. There was no romance between Vegeta and Akira back in the day. Strictly friendship. You'll see! Thanks for babbling! I really didn't mind hehe Thanks!

**Tsume-Hiei luver-** Hahaha yeah. Both Bulma and Vegeta are little troublemakers in this! Thanks for the review!

**GlOwStIcKcAnDyGuRl-** Yep, yep, yep! You're going to like how Chi comes in. It's interesting! Thanks!

**SilverWing145-** Hahaha. Poor Bulma getting terrorized by Vegeta… He can be so cruel sometimes. I promise there was nothing but friendship between Akira and Vegeta. Thanks for reviewing!

**KarineD-** Everyone liked the cave scene! Awesome! Hahaha Thanks for the review! Enjoy!

**DBZ-fan-JESS-** Thanks! It's getting hard to come up with original things anymore, especially when you want to do a certain type of story. I hope I keep everyone interested!

**Princess Bulma-** Thanks for the review!

**Na'Janay-** You're right about one thing. This is going to be a long ride, and to give everyone an estimate, I've only got 24 chapters completely outlined and that's maybe only half of the story! Yeah! Haha… Lots of work. Hope everyone is ready for this! Thanks for the review!

**Kataan-** Yeah, Bulma's a bit girly and stuff at the moment. She'll mature a bit very quickly. There's a lot that's going to happen! Thank you for reviewing!

**Mustang07-** Vegeta was great in this chapter, huh! Thanks!

**PrEtTyStUpIdGuRl-** Yikes! Don't hurt me! I swear I'll update! Thanks!

_**Chapter 02: Loyalties**_

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you, Briefs," Freeza hissed. "Where did you send your daughter!"

The human king's head lulled slowly to the right and he somehow managed to glare at the Icejin through his swollen, black eyes. "You'll never find her. By now, she's far from here and safe," he gurgled painfully through the blood and bile rising in his throat.

The Icejin prince gritted his teeth furiously and stomped over to the king. Grabbing a fistful of graying lavender hair, he jerked King Brief's head sharply at an odd angle, snapping it like a twig. Behind him, King Cold sighed.

"Well, now we'll never get anything out of him, son," he stated in a bored tone. "I hope you have some alternate way of tracking the princess and her little friend."

Freeza glared at the lifeless, bloodied body lying on the table in front of him. "He never would have told us anything useful," he spat.

"How do we know for sure now, brother?" Cooler reached for a glass of wine. "As usual, you let your anger get the best of you instead of thinking of the consequences." He took a small sip and then grinned at his younger brother. "Thank the gods I'm the stronger of us both and next in line to rule. You wouldn't have an Empire left because you'd get so mad you'd blow everything up."

Before Freeza could retaliate verbally or physically, their father stepped in. "Enough bickering. It's getting us nowhere, but Freeza?"

"Yes, father?"

"You're brother is right. You really must learn to control your temper."

**(Change scene)**

Once Akira was sure that Bulma was bandaged up and sleeping, she walked out of their room and decided to wander around the ship for a while. She needed to clear her head and come up with a plan. She made her way down the hall and into the lounge. All the chairs had been moved against the wall, leaving the middle of the floor open, and that's where she spotted Vegeta. He was sitting Indian-style, and his hands were resting palm up on his knees. She cast him an apologetic look when she realized that his eyes were open, and he was staring up at her.

"What are you doing up?" He demanded.

She walked over and sat down on the floor facing him. "I couldn't sleep," she admitted.

Vegeta nodded. "Good, then you can explain to me why you left Vegetasei when I gave you explicit orders to remain."

"I couldn't stay there, not after the banishment proceedings, Vegeta. When your brother took over, everything seemed to fall apart. He doesn't even know how to rule. Vegetasei is in shambles, and I couldn't stand to be associated with the council or the monarchy. The way they turned on you," she started sadly. "To think that you were even capable of killing your father. How no one seemed to stand up for you in the council," she went on, staring at the floor to hide the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"There's something else you're not telling me," he said after a while, though he knew everything else she had said was sincere.

Akira blinked back the sting in her eyes and looked up at him. "He changed my marriage contract as well." She closed her eyes and forced herself to take a deep breath. She could feel Vegeta's intense gaze boring into her.

"Is it who I think it is?" He demanded angrily.

She simply nodded. There was no way she was going to say his name out loud. She despised the man, and Vegeta knew all too well why she did. He decided to drop it. He wouldn't bring it up again. Nearby in the hallway, Bulma was standing with her back against the wall. She had never heard Akira talk about any of this before, and no one she knew had even this much knowledge as to why Vegeta had been banished in the first place. Akira seemed to think that Vegeta was incapable of killing his father, but Bulma wasn't too sure. He had seemed to derive great pleasure out of tormenting her in the cave several hours ago, so he didn't really come off as a nice guy to her. Back in the lounge, Akira was silently coming to terms with a difficult decision.

"There's something you should know," she told Vegeta. She waited until she had his undivided attention once more. "The reason I'm on the run from the Colds. They're planning an attack on Vegetasei. Princess Bulma overheard it personally."

"How dare you!" Bulma shouted, coming out of her hiding place.

Vegeta and Akira were instantly on their feet, startled by the intrusion.

"You swore an oath of loyalty to my father, and here you are disclosing important information! I thought you were honorable," she yelled at Akira.

Akira stepped up to her and glared back.Like a true Saiyan, she wasn't going to stand back and let her honor be questioned."I'm a Saiyan, and my loyalties have always been, and always will be, to Vegetasei. Besides," she continued on angrily. "You're father is most likely dead by now, and Vegeta is our only hope because incase you hadn't noticed, Your Highness, we're kind of fugitives!"

Bulma covered her mouth with her hand, and Akira watched stoically as the tears slipped down the princess's face before she turned and ran back to their room to cry herself to sleep. As soon as she was gone, Akira let out the breath she had been holding. Beside her, Vegeta just chuckled softly.

"I think you just kicked me out of the number one spot on her 'most hated' lists," he told her.

"She's just very unnerving to be around sometimes," Akira replied. "I should go speak with her." She was feeling really guilty now.

"Leave her. It's not like she's going to want to talk to you right now anyway." He walked toward the other end of the room, and Akira followed him quietly. "This information could help me a great deal," he went on thoughtfully. "If the council hears it from me, they might at least lift the decree that banished me."

"That's what I was thinking, and then we can try to bring to light your brother's part in your father's death," Akira spoke up as they entered the control room.

Radditz looked up from the navigational screen. "What's going on?" He asked after spying their serious expressions.

"It's finally time to exact my revenge," Vegeta said.

"How do you plan on pulling that off?" Radditz inquired skeptically.

Akira leaned against the wall by the chair Vegeta had decided to sit in. "The Cold Empire's going to make a strike against Vegetasei soon."

**(Change scene)**

Outside the Saiyan palace on the eastern side was a sprawling garden with huge fountains that spout sparkling droplets of water into the warm summer air. This was where the young princess found some semblance of peace in her strange existence. Her older brother hardly ever came into the courtyard. Indara wasn't sure why he seemed to be so wary of this place, but she was grateful for it. Sighing, she leaned back against the bench and remembered all the good times she had spent here with her friends. It tore at her heart that they had left, but they all had good reasons. Hell, she would have gone with them, but her mate wouldn't allow it.

'Space is no place for a princess,' he had told her, and she knew he was right. He was a warrior, and he had traveled to other systems and planets. He knew how things worked out there. She had only ever been to the moon colonies of Vegetasei, and even then, she had had to sneak there by stowing away on her eldest brother's ship once when she was a little girl. The memory brought a sad smile to the pretty, raven-haired girl's face as she remembered Vegeta's face when he caught her and Akira cramped together in a utility closet. Her father had been so angry with her, too.

Indara sniffed slightly and brushed back the straight black hair that framed her face. She'd give anything to see her father again, to be twirled around in his arms after he just got back from some diplomatic meeting on one of their neighboring planets. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. She missed her big brother too. Sure, he checked in with her from time to time, but it wasn't the same. They could never speak for long for fear of their brother, the king, finding out. Who knew what he would do?

"Princess Indara," one of her ladies-in-waiting called out to her as she approached out of breath.

The Saiyan princess glanced up at her. "Yes, Ghanyma?"

The other woman knelt beside her and leaned in close. "There is a message from your brother's ship for you at Lady Mara's house in the city. She sent word that it was urgent."

Indara rose to her feet slowly and sent Ghanyma a serious look. "How many times must I remind you that you are to never rush in here like you just did? You know how paranoid the king is," she scolded. "It could raise suspicion with him."

"Forgive me, princess. I know we must be cautious."

"It's alright. Calm down. Rall is in a meeting with the council at the moment. Accompany me to Lady Mara's estates." Indara motioned for a guard nearby. "Have a transport waiting for me at the main gatehouse," she commanded.

He bowed politely and ran off to carry out his duty so that by the time the princess and her friend made it to the gate it would be there for them.

**(Change scene)**

Lady Mara's estate was the most beautiful house in the entire city mainly because her father had owned and operated several companies throughout the Saiyan Empire. Indara laughed as Mara's five-year-old son, Riodan, ran down the steps and into her arms. She swung him up and perched the boy on her hip.

"And how is my little man today?" She asked him.

"Mother won't let me into the com-room," he pouted. "Do you know why?"

'Of course I know why,' she thought sadly, but instead of saying so, she decided to change the subject with him. "But if you were in the com-room, who would be here to meet me?" She asked with a wounded tone.

"Mother would meet you," he insisted.

Indara walked into the main hallway, still holding the boy in her arms. She spotted Mara standing outside the com-room door. The princess gently placed Riodan back on his feet. "Stay out here, dear. I bought you a treat on my way through the city, but I'll only give it to you if you behave for Ghanyma," she told him.

Riodan's cute little face lit up with a huge grin. "I'll be good!" He ran over and clung to Ghanyma's leg.

Indara turned to her friend. "Are you coming in with me?"

Mara shook her head. "I can't," she whispered sadly, glancing at her son. "It hurts too much to see him."

"Nor deserves to know he has a son," the princess whispered hastily. "I can't believe you've kept this from him for so long."

"What would it change, Indy? He's banished along with your brother. He can never come home."

"This is your business. I just wish you'd listen to reason." Indara pulled open the door to the com-room. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

**(Change scene)**

"I don't remember Indy being so slow," Akira joked as she waited patiently for her old friend to come on the screen.

Radditz laughed. "She does this every time because normally it's Turlis calling on her, and she's still making him pay for leaving her behind."

"She wouldn't have left, even if he begged her to," Vegeta cut in.

"You got that right," Indara spoke up, startling them all. Radditz was the only one that showed up on her screen. "Nice to see you for a change, Radditz."

"I imagine it is," he joked back, grinning. "I'd get sick of looking at Turlis all the time as well."

Indara laughed. "I heard my brother's voice just a second ago. Where is he?"

"I'm here," Vegeta muttered.

His younger sister smiled softly. "Good. Things are going well?"

"For the most part," Vegeta answered. "I have a favor to ask of you though."

"That's what family's for," she said. "Go ahead."

Vegeta took over Radditz chair so his sister could see him. "I have something to bring up before the council that could get me back into their good graces." He looked to his left at Akira then back to the screen. "I have undeniable evidence as well. We need your help to get back onto the planet."

Indara bit her bottom lip. "Hmm. Where are you at right now?"

"About a month and half to two months away."

"Can you give me a week to figure something out?"

Vegeta nodded. "We'll contact you this time next week," he assured her.

"Perfect. Now, how about getting my no good mate in there so I can make him feel bad about leaving me here," she joked.

**(Change scene)**

"Where is my sister?"

The nervous guard bowed before his king and fought to suppress his trembling. "She went into the city, but she never confided in me on where she was going exactly," he answered carefully. He didn't want to give away the princess to her brother.

The Saiyan king frowned, tapping his foot against the cold marble floor. "She told you nothing of where she was going?" He stood up from his throne and stepped off the dais, stopping just in front of the guard. "Your job is to know of Princess Indara's every move." He placed his hand on the other man's shoulder and shook his head sadly. "How am I to know my sister is safe if you're not doing your job?"

"Forgive me, Your Highness."

The king turned to one of his loyal guards. "Find this man's family and have them killed."

"That is unnecessary," Indara spoke up from the main archway. She walked across the room and curtsied in front of her brother. "I purposely mislead him, dear brother, because I did not want you to find out where I was going."

"And why is that, Indara?" Rall demanded in an angry tone. He did not like people keeping things from him.

The princess smiled up at her brother. "Because it is a surprise for your birthday next week, and I will not have it spoiled." She glanced back at her loyal guard. "Spare his family. It is my own fault."

The king sighed, running his hand though his spiky black hair. "Very well, but from now on, you will be escorted by one of my own guards. This man is to be reassigned," he told her.

Silently, Indara cursed but knew there was nothing she could do about it. She had meant to save her guard's family for the loyalty he had shown to her, and now she was stuck with on of her brother's guards! It was going to make it harder for her to find a way for Vegeta to land secretly, but not impossible. She looked her brother in the eye and nodded.

"Very well."

**(End chapter 2)**

Okay. Just to clarify for everyone. Vegeta was banished after being framed by his younger brother, Rall, for the death of their father, King Vegeta, and his entire guard entourage. Any other questions, just let me know in your reviews! I promised someone that I would provide ages, so they're listed below. ;-) When I bring in new characters, I'll put their ages at the end of the chapter they come in at.

**Ages:**

Bulma- 18

Akira- 23

Vegeta- 26

Goku- 24

Turlis- 24

Nor- 28

Radditz- 26

Brolly- 23

Nappa- 33

Indara- 21

Rall- 23

Mara- 27

Riodan- 5

**Next time! **Akira receives some terrible news from her brothers. Vegeta and Bulma fight, as usual! Hahaha, and we get to find out some more information about everyone!

Thanks! Don't forget to review!

PANDORA ;-)


	4. Background Information

**Prophecy-** Thanks for the review. He was banished because they think he killed his father, though he didn't. His brother did, and framed him for it. Thanks!

**DBZ-fan-JESS-** The B/V will grow over time, of course. You know how I am! ;-) As for Akira's love interest. He'll come in later! Another couple chapters! It starts with an 'A', if that helps. Thanks for the review!

**Vegeta's First Fan-** Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Here's that next chapter!

**PrettyStupid Gurl-** Needy with the updates, huh! Haha Thanks for reviewing!

**Dark Storm -** Thank you very much! I'm still working on 'A Better Life'. I should have the next chapter out soon. It's half done. I'll list the pairings at the end of the chapter for you! Thanks again and enjoy!

**Kataan-** Thanks! Glad you like it so far. I love the name Indara, too! Thanks!

**Zicke-** Thank you so much for the review! I appreciate it a lot! Enjoy!

**KarineD-** Thank you for the review! Enjoy the new chapter!

**Shades of Crimson-** Aw! Shucks! Thanks as always! This chapter is kind of a filler. I'm still getting people into the plot, of course, so it's just some more background information (as you can see by the title) Yeah, so! Thanks! (hugs) great hearing from you! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. ;-)

_**Chapter 3: Background Information**_

Being stuck on a ship with a bunch of warriors was more boring than Bulma thought it would be. All they did was train, eat, and sleep! It was annoying. She wasn't sure when the last time she'd had a decent conversation was. She was still avoiding Akira, though she wanted desperately to make up with her only friend in the universe. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she wasn't paying the least bit of attention to her surroundings. So it wasn't surprising when she ran into a wall! Well, not a wall—a person! The young princess glanced up quickly, meeting coal black eyes head on.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered.

Vegeta glared down at her. "Try watching where you're going, girl," he grumbled, stepping around her and continuing on his way to his usual destination—the onboard gravity rooms! He hated having a woman on his ship, especially one so naïve. Curious and bored, Bulma decided to follow him.

"Why do you train all the time?" She inquired.

"So I don't have to put up with annoying girls like you all day," he shot back.

Bulma laughed. "Oh please! Why would women flock around an arrogant jerk like you? You're nothing special anymore. Just a drifter who's working his way from one rock to the next by taking smuggling jobs from dirty little crime bosses."

Vegeta stopped, causing her to almost collide with his back this time because she was following him so closely. He half turned to acknowledge her, and she took a step back after noticing the strangely sarcastic smirk on his face. He chuckled, leaning his back against the wall for support and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What the hell is so funny?" Bulma demanded, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"Is that really what you think the universe is like?" He ceased laughing, but the smirk was still gracing his handsome features. He shook his head slowly. "You've got a lot to learn, little one," he mocked.

Fire burned in her eyes. "My name is Princess Bulma, not 'little one' or 'girl'!"

"Funny. I don't see a princess anywhere." He jokingly glanced around.

"Why you," she muttered through gritting teeth and clenched her fists at her sides. She wanted to punch him in the face so badly, but that wouldn't be very ladylike. Besides, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her lose control of her temper. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself and decided to change the subject. "What exactly happened with your father and your brother?" She asked calmly.

Vegeta stared at her dumbly for a moment. _Where'd that come from?_ He wondered. Without thinking, he started to respond. "My brother framed me for my father's murder."

Bulma could tell he wasn't lying, though a part of her was still scared of him and stuck back in that cave where he had so cruelly tormented her days ago. His sincerity made her feel bad for asking in the first place. She lowered her eyes and frowned.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine."

"That's right," he growled, suddenly, cutting her off. What had he been thinking even talking to her about it! "You can't, so don't give me any of your shit, girl, and mind your own damn business from now on!"

Bulma watched him turn on his heels sharply and stomp toward one of the empty gravity rooms. Was he always like this? She sighed and walked down the hall in the opposite direction. She was desperate for something to keep her mind off what Akira had said to her about her father. Would the Cold's really kill him? He was a foreign king. Surely, they couldn't legally get away with that, she tried to reason with herself. A loud burst of laughter came from ahead where the lounge was. She was definitely not expecting to hear that on a ship full of Saiyans. She crept toward the corner and peeked around it.

There, at a large, oval shaped table, sat the entire crew—minus Akira and Vegeta. They were laughing, smiling, yelling teasing comments at each other—all things Bulma had thought Saiyans didn't do. Everyone in the universe knew that Saiyans were ruthless and powerful. They showed no emotions. Even though Bulma had lived with Akira as her bodyguard for the past five years, it was hard to see a true Saiyan acting unlike the stereotype.

"They're great guys."

Bulma yelped and nearly jumped ten feet into the air. "Akira!"

The silver haired woman smiled and shook her head. She walked past her to join the crew in their card game, leaving Bulma by herself.

**(Change scene)**

"Mercessei," Turlis spoke up, jarring Vegeta out of his daze.

The ex-prince looked up at him. "Yes, I know. What about it?"

Goku gave him a serious look, but his eyes were expectant. "There was a good paying job for us there, remember?"

Vegeta was getting irritated. "I remember, Kakkarot. What the hell is your point?" He knew why they wanted to stop there.

Turlis decided to jump back in before his twin was pushed into an escape pod and deserted on the nearest planet by Vegeta. "The supplies are dwindling. If we're going to make it to Vegetasei, we need to stop and refuel at the spaceport," he reasoned. After twenty odd years, he knew that logic and reason were the best way to get through to Vegeta.

"Fine," Vegeta shot back. He turned his chair to the left and glanced up at the navigation screen in front of him. "We'll be there in two days, and don't think I don't know why you really want to go there!"

Goku grinned over at his twin and stood up. Turlis nodded to Vegeta and pushed his brother out the door. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he heard Kakkarot's cheery, excited voice echo through the room.

"Mercessei has the best food this side of the universe! I can't wait!"

**(Change scene)**

Brolly flew backwards and collided roughly with the training room wall. He blinked several times, letting his body slide to the floor completely and just laying there in pain. On the opposite side of the room, Nappa stumbled over to his sparing partner and slumped down into a sitting position next to him. They sat in silence for several minutes, catching their breath after a long, hard workout.

"You're getting better," Nappa commented, still panting lightly.

Brolly finally sat up into a more comfortable position. "How can you tell?" He glared at the floor. Nappa was always going to be stronger than him.

The older man rolled his eyes. "You don't fly through the air quite as quickly as you use to after I punch you in the face," he joked.

"Thanks," Brolly laughed, accepting the humor his older brother was trying to bring into the situation. He leaned back, supporting himself by planting his palms flat on the floor behind him. "Do you think it's changed a lot?"

Nappa knew without asking what his sibling was referring to—Vegetasei. He sighed. "Hard to say. Depends on who's still in the council. If Mycal is still there, then he wouldn't have let things get too bad."

"Do you think Vegeta will really be allowed back even after all this? The people think he killed his father. I don't see them forgetting that, not even temporarily."

"He's going to have a hard time convincing them," Nappa agreed. "But if anyone can, it'd be Vegeta."

"Yeah, but even with all of us voluntarily going into exile with him, it didn't sway them. We lost both our fucking parents in that ambush. Are they really that stupid to think we'd willingly abandon the empire to follow our parent's supposed killer?"

"Rall had smart allies. They made us all out to be patricidal lunatics."

Brolly stood up and dusted himself off. He hated talking about Rall. "Bah! Enough of this," he muttered. "Where's everyone else at?"

Following suit, Nappa dragged himself to his feet and yawned. "Last I saw Vegeta, he was in the cockpit with Turlis and Kakkarot, and Nor, Radditz, and Akira were down on C-deck."

"Finally fixing our hydraulics, huh?"

Nappa nodded. "Yeah. It'll be nice to land without having our brains slammed against the inside of our skulls for a change."

"What about the princess? Where's she at?"

"Probably annoying Vegeta," Nappa replied, chuckling. Brolly glanced sideways at his brother and joined in.

**(Change scene)**

"Hand me a wrench," Akira told Radditz, sticking her hand out from under the main engine.

Radditz dug through the toolbox with a frown on his face, making a lot of noise on purpose. "Didn't I just give it to you like a minute ago?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I'm not seeing it in here."

Akira shimmed out and glared up at him. She was covered in grease and oil and dust. Spotting the tool she needed next to her brother's foot, she grabbed it and waved it in front of his face. "Well, look here! What a surprise!"

He grinned mischievously. "I missed picking my little sister," he fake sobbed, wiping an imaginary tear from his cheek.

Akira fought the urge to throw the wrench at his head and crawled back under the engine. "Stupid ass," she muttered irritably.

Nor came in and sat down next to Radditz. "Why is she doing all the work?" He demanded. As the eldest sibling, he deemed it his responsibility to keep the peace between everyone in the family.

"She kicked me out," Radditz replied, holding up his hands in defense.

"Because he isn't doing anything but getting on my nerves!" Akira yelled.

Nor pushed Radditz over and glared at him. "Get your lazy ass under there and help her out."

"Yes, Vegeta."

"What'd you call me!" Nor shot back.

Akira chuckled. "You do kind of sound like Veg, Bro."

"I'm going to tell him that you think he's a bossy prick next time I see him," Nor warned them both.

"He'd just agree. He takes great pride in being a stubborn ass," Radditz cut in, crawling into position next to Akira. He scowled. "What the hell did you do to the hydraulics system! It's completely torn up!"

"It's torn up because whoever fixed it last time, and I'm guessing it was you, didn't have the slightest clue what the hell they were doing."

Nor pulled a panel off the side of the engine and listened to his brother and sister bicker back and forth with a smile on his face. It'd been a long time since they had seen her, and he had missed her dearly, along with the others. Indara had informed them five years ago that Akira had run away from Vegetasei. Nor was glad to know she had found employment with King Briefs and hadn't had to struggle her way across the universe like they had. She deserved a decent life considering all she had gone through. His smile instantly faded. 'Oh no. How am I going to tell her?' He wondered sadly.

As if she could read his mind, Akira asked, "So, how is everyone back on Vegetasei?"

Radditz slide out from under the engine quickly and stood up next to Nor. They exchanged worried glanced. Akira frowned and managed to crawl out once more. She looked up at them.

"What's wrong?"

Nor squatted down in front of her and looked her straight in the eye. "Mother." He looked down at the floor, catching his reflection in a pool if silvery black oil. He sighed. "She's dead."

Akira glared at him and pushed him backwards onto his butt. "No!" She stood up.

Radditz stepped toward her. "Aunt Ava found her in the temple. It looked like suicide."

"Mother would never kill herself," Akira hissed, tears falling from her eyes.

"Akira."

"I said no! She wouldn't. She still had Mali, Kali, Jayna, and Jarec to look after," she argued, referring to their youngest set of siblings still of their home world. "She wouldn't!"

Nor walked over and pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, letting her cry against his chest. Akira sobbed and grasped at the loose material of his overalls. "Shh," he whispered, resting his chin atop her head. "We know she didn't kill herself, but we can't prove our hunch."

Radditz turned away from them and glared at his clenched fists. When he got his hands on Rall, he was going to kill him slowly and painfully to make up for all the hurt the bastard had caused over the years. He would pay when they got back to Vegetasei.

**(Change scene)**

Akira unbuttoned her overalls down to her waist and shrugged off the top half, revealing the stained white tank top she had on beneath. She tied the long sleeves around her waist and sighed. Several excruciating hours, a headache, and one more thing to add to her 'why I wish Rall would spontaneously combust' list later, she was tiredly stumbling down the hall to her room. All she wanted to do was clean herself up and get some sleep. Good thing Bulma still wasn't talking to her so she didn't have to put up with mindless chitchat all night.

Just as she reached her door, she noticed Vegeta walking toward her. The ex-prince narrowed his eye slightly, taking in her disheveled appearance and bloodshot eyes. "Get some rest. We land on Mercessei in a few days."

She just nodded and reached for the controls to open the door, but Vegeta grabbed a hold of her wrist before she could follow through. "What's wrong with you?" He demanded.

"I just found out my mother is dead," Akira replied sadly. "I want to go bed."

Vegeta released her arm and stepped aside. "Very well."

Akira glanced over her shoulder at him as he walked down the hallway before opening the door to the room she shared with the princess. The door swooshed back in place as soon as she was in the room, and the young Saiyan woman leaned back against the door, taking in the small, dark room. After a few minutes, her eyes adjusted to the dark, and she could make out all the shapes clearly.

Walking toward the dresser, she grabbed the loose fitting black pants and fresh white tank top that she had left there earlier that day. She went into the bathroom and then emerged a little while later feeling better now that she was clean. Yawning, Akira climbed into the bottom bunk and lay down. 'What a day,' she thought, suddenly unable to sleep.

"Akira?"

The silver haired Saiyan frowned up at the underneath of the bunk above her. "What?"

"I'm sorry about your mother," Bulma whispered. "I heard you and Vegeta when you were outside in the hall."

"This eavesdropping thing is starting to get out of control, you know," Akira shot back, irritably. She really, really wasn't in the mood to talk about this right now. She just wanted some sleep! Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose. She still felt guilty for the things she had said to the princess the other day, though. "Look. I didn't mean to be such a bitch the other day."

Bulma stared up at the ceiling through stinging eyes. "Do you really think they'd kill my father?" She whispered fearfully.

Akira closed her eyes for a couple seconds and let out a ragged breath. "I want to lie to you and say they won't," she responded softly. "But I think it's best you know that there's a very slim chance your father is still alive."

"Why?" Bulma sobbed, clutching her pillow tightly to her chest.

"The Colds are ruthless bastards. They'll stop at nothing to get their hands on us so we can't warn Vegetasei against their attack, and because you need to figure out a way to deal with it now. I have a feeling that we've got a long journey ahead of us, and it won't do any of us any good if you continue to wonder about it. I know enough about you to know, that you'd be a wreck."

The princess shifted onto her side, curling into a fetal position. "It's all my fault, then. If I had just stayed in my room," she cried.

"Then an entire empire would be wiped out in a matter of months with no warning."

"Assuming that we even get onto the planet to warn anyone," Bulma shot back. "They're not going to let Vegeta just land."

"We have to try. You don't understand the way things are on Vegetasei. Rall is a bastard, and he doesn't deserve the throne. Vegeta's been through hell. He deserves to get his rightful place back, and this could help him."

"So you're going to allow him to use me?"

Akira rolled her eyes. "You're a princess. You should be use to the idea of being used for political gain. There's no point in fighting it. Oh, wait. You're father promised to let you marry for love," Akira stated sarcastically. "So you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"I know what you meant! I'm not an idiot, Akira, and I think that any woman in my class should have the freedom to choose."

"You're still so naïve," Akira chuckled. "You were born into the ruling class. You have a duty to fulfill to your people, and that means that you don't get to choose so freely."

"What makes you such an expert on this subject? You're just an elite class Saiyan warrior."

Akira frowned, grateful the other woman couldn't see her. "You're right, of course. That's all I am, but it doesn't mean that I don't understand the struggles involved for a woman of your stature." She laughed humorlessly. "I probably understand them better than you."

Bulma lay backed down. "How?"

"I was friends with Vegeta's sister, Princess Indara. I saw what she went through on a daily basis," she lied smoothly.

"What's she like?"

"Indy?" Akira smiled fondly, thinking of her old, dear friend. "She's a very kindhearted person, but like most of us Saiyans, she has quick temper. You'd probably like her."

"What about this Rall guy? What exactly happened there?"

"He had his father killed and his brother framed and banished for the act, all so he could sit on the throne. What else is there to say?" Akira asked, not really wanting an answer. She was getting sick on the questions, mainly because she hated talking about Rall and his foul deeds. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Bulma sighed. "Okay."

"I'm sorry."

Bulma smiled softly. "I know. Good night."

**(Change scene)**

Akira awoke in the middle of the night to her ward shouting and crying. She shot out of bed and turned on a light. Bulma was shifting restlessly on the top bunk. It was obvious she was in the middle of a bad dream. Akira reached up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Bulma? Bulma, wake up!" She said, shaking the girl this time.

The blue haired girl just continued to cry and struggle in her sleep. Akira groaned. "I just wanted to get some rest tonight," she muttered, grabbing her pillow and sheet off the bottom bunk and heading for the door. "But it's just not going to happen," she told herself as she stormed out the door.

In Bulma's dream, the visions were terrifying. She stood on a barren stretch of desert, watching her planet burn around her. The flames were so high, and the smoke was so thick it felt like she was choking. The princess fell to her knees and dug her fingers into the sand.

"No!" She shouted. "It's all my fault," whispered. When she looked up, she saw two figures coming toward her, their appearances distorted by the heat cast off from the fires, but she knew who they were. Cooler and Freeza! They were almost upon her, and she felt genuine fear. Where was she going to go? There was no one left alive on Earth to save her. They were going to kill her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Just before she felt the darkness creeping around her mind, she saw someone step in front of her, but it was too late. She succumbed to the dark before she could see who it was.

**(End chapter)**

Yet another chapter completed! I can't wait until they get to Mercessei! It's going to be so much fun! Yeah! Oh, sorry… haha. Yeah. So! Don' forget to review! ;-)

**Next time:** We see a bit more of Bulma's dreams. They land on Mercesei! Yeah! Nor has a little talk with Vegeta about Bulma and Akira. Some of group gets into a little trouble with the locals, and we'll take a trip to Vegetasei again! ;-)

**Pairing:**

Bulma and Vegeta

Indara and Turlis

Mara and Nor

Chichi and Goku

Juuhachigou and Krillin

Tien and Launch

Akira and Arthos

There may be more later. I'm not sure yet!

PANDORA ;-)


	5. Welcome to Mercessei

**PrEtTyStUpIdGuRl-** Thanks for the reviews. I take it you liked that last chapter! Haha

**Dark Storm-** Thanks for reviewing! To answer your question, no. Arthos is not going to be related to Vegeta at all. He'll be coming along in a few chapters. Enjoy!

**Kataan-** Thank you so much! I have a good feeling about this story too. I'm glad you like it so much. Akira was a bit harsh, huh? I'm glad I've kept Vegeta in character so far. It can be hard to do sometimes.

**Mela-** Thank you! Enjoy the next chapter.

**Tsume-Hiei Luver-** Thank you for the reviews! You're right. The eldest normally is the heir, and Vegeta was the heir to the throne. But Rall set him up for his father's murder, therefore resulting in Vegeta being banished from the planet and forfeiting his right to the throne. Rall is the second oldest, so he was next in line. That's how he's king. Did I explain it well enough? I hope so. Sorry for any confusion!

**Vegeta's first fan-** Thank you! Enjoy the new chapter.

**Zicke-** Haha. Thanks a bunches! I'm glad you like!

**Shades of Crimson-** Well, I'm glad it wasn't just a filler chapter. ;-) Yep, Arthos will be making an appearance here in a few chapters. He's not part of Vegeta's family, though. Yep, there's going to be all the couples in this one. Lots of stuff is going to happen. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're digging this story. I hope you like this chapter! The next one is going to better, though. This is just setting everyone up!

**Seruleyan-Wings-** Ahh! I've missed ya! (hugs) Sorry, about the other night. Our electricity went out. If you see me online, just message me. I hope you post for you stories soon. I miss them as well! Thanks for reviewing. It was great hearing from you again! ;-)

**KarineD-** Thanks! You rock for reviewing!

**Garowyn-** Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the chapter. I'll answer your question about the rating change below. I want everyone to read it so… Thanks again!

**All Readers:** The rating was changed because there's going to be some violence and bad language. I don't do lemons at all. I might hint at them, but I'm just not going to do one. So please don't ask for one. It's not going to happen. Period. The end. Enjoy the chapter!

_**Chapter 04: Welcome to Mercessei**_

_Bulma looked up through watery eyes at her savior. It was impossible to make out the persons features through the whitish-yellow glow that surrounded them, but she had a strong sense of familiarity. Glancing to her left, she spotted Akira lifting her injured body off the ground on wobbling legs. The silver haired Saiyan woman had been flung through a rock outcropping by Freeza just a moment ago. Bulma smiled gratefully, thanking the gods in the sky that her friend was alright! _

_Just as she stood up to go over to her bodyguard, a thin, red beam of ki shot through the air and pierced Akira through the heart. The princess opened her mouth in a silent cry of anguish as she watched the other woman's body fall to the ground. Bulma fell back to her knees and fisted her hands in the ragged material of her skirt._

"No!" Bulma sat up, tears streaming down her pale face. Panting for air, she closed her eyes. She kept having these terrible dreams every night, all night for the past four days, and it wasn't getting any better! Throwing back the covers, she swung her body down over the side of the bunk and padded barefoot across the cold metal floor to the bathroom.

Once inside, she rested her back against the closed door. Her eyes drifted shut, and she sighed slowly, trying to calm her nerves. _Her father was lying on the floor of his cell face down as she tiptoed closer. She was afraid to wake him, so she knelt down beside him slowly and gingerly tapped him on the shoulder. His fine clothes and beautifully crafted gold jewelry crumbled into dust at her touch, and she stared down at her father's skeleton._

Bulma opened her eyes and lurched forward toward the toilet, where she promptly heaved the contents of her stomach. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, the princess sat back on her heals and began to cry uncontrollably. She couldn't even escape her dreams when she was wide-awake! The sound of footsteps caught her attention, and she quickly jumped to her feet.

"Bulma?" Akira's voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Just a second," the princess responded anxiously. She didn't want anyone to worry about her or answer any questions about what was wrong with her. She turned on the water in the sink and looked down at her hands. They were shaking visibly shaking.

"We just landed on Merces," Akira continued, glancing at the closed door with a look of concern. She knew exactly what was going on, but she'd decided not to pry. Bulma obviously didn't want to talk about. "You should get and have a look around. It'll do you some good to get off the ship for a bit."

"Yeah. I'll be along in a minute," came the muffled reply.

Akira sighed. "Okay. I'll be outside waiting for you."

The young Saiyan woman walked back out of their shared room and down the hallway toward the cargo bay. She hoped Bulma wasn't still silently brooding over what she'd said. She thought they had worked past that a few days ago. Akira moved down the steps slowly and then made her way toward the open ramp. The sun was shining brightly outside, and there was a cool breeze drifting through the air.

She spotted Nor and Vegeta waiting just outside for her and smiled at them. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to wait for Bulma."

Nor looked down at his little sister. "Are you sure?"

Akira laughed slightly. "I'm a big girl now, Bro. I can take care of myself."

He shook his head with an amused look on his face. "Fine. We're going to see about the supplies. We'll meet you back here later."

"Right," she replied. "Have fun."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes. Purchasing supplies. Good times," he muttered sarcastically, walking away.

Nor chuckled and followed his friend. "Don't act like you don't like to heckle with the traders."

"I do not heckle," the ex-prince shot back.

"Oh right," Nor corrected himself. "You intimidate them into lowering their prices."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Vegeta smirked. "It is the only fun part of this job."

"Other than the occasional fight."

"Well, of course."

Nor looked over to their left and nodded his head to Vegeta. "Looks like this port only has one fuel dealer."

Vegeta glared in that direction and spotted the sign hovering over the crowd of people. "Which means his prices will be overkill," he grumbled. Sometimes he hated the outer worlds.

They started walking along the pathway, trying to meander through the people. Nor yawned. "The princess seems pretty distant lately," he pointed out, changing the subject.

"She just lost her father and is running across the universe with a bunch of people she doesn't know," he stated. "Of course she is."

Nor shook his head. "No. This just started a few days ago. Haven't you noticed? She wasn't like that the first couple days. Akira says she's been having nightmares. My poor sister can't catch a wink of sleep," he laughed.

Vegeta groaned. "I know! Where do you think Akira runs to every night?"

"Oh," Nor replied slowly, knowingly. "Same old Akira."

Unconsciously, Vegeta rubbed the kink at the back of his neck. "No, not the same. She's gotten stronger. She can keep up fairly well."

Nor looked surprised. "Really?" He then looked a little worried. "Stronger than me?"

"Quite possibly," Vegeta teased. "But that's not hard to do."

"I'll remember that comment next time your ass needs help," Nor growled.

**(Change scene)**

Turlis let out a loud chuckle as he watched his twin's cheeks turn bright red. "You're such a girl, Kak," he taunted.

Goku glared up at his brother, the blush immediately leaving his face. "Shut up!"

"Ooh, nice comeback," he went on.

"What are you doing flirting anyway? Indy would kill you if she knew."

"Oh, come off it. I'm doing it for you, Bro," Turlis stated. "Someone's got to get you a date, and the gods know you can't get one on your own."

"I can too," Goku muttered angrily. He picked up his drink and downed it in one gulp, glancing around the small bar. He'd find a damn mate when it made more sense to actually have one. What was the point when you were flying from one planet to the next picking up any job that came your way?

"About time those two showed up," Turlis spoke up over the rim of his cup.

Goku looked over his shoulder toward the entrance. Brolly and Nappa were walking toward them and laughing loudly about something. Nappa clapped his younger brother on the shoulder good-naturedly.

"For real," the twins heard Nappa say. "They wouldn't last a second in a real fight."

Turlis gave them a strange look. "What are you talking about?" He asked them as they pulled up chairs and sat down next to each other.

Brolly snickered. "These pathetic outworlder gangs. They think they're so fucking tough."

"We just ran into a couple of the morons," Nappa told them. "They actually tried to mug us." He laughed uncontrollably. "I mean, come on! They couldn't have had a power level higher than two hundred collectively, and they thought they could take us down."

Goku and Turlis joined in on the laughter, finding it equally as amusing and pathetic. Several tables away, a large group of humanoid aliens with brown skin and shaggy, dirty green hair glared at them. One of them stood up and pulled something from his pocket, flashing it at his comrades. They grinned evilly and watched as their leader pushed his way to the bar.

"You there," he hissed at one of the waitresses.

The young woman turned around and nearly dropped the pitcher of ale she was balancing on her serving tray. She gulped nervously and walked over to the alien. "Y-yes?"

He slapped a small packet onto the counter and reached over, grabbing the terrified woman by the back of the neck and dragging her face close to his own. He smirked at her. "That table over there," he said, nodding toward the four laughing Saiyans. "Slip this into their food."

"But why?" She inquired shakily, her dark eyes flashing in the direction of the table. She yelped when the hand curled tighter around her neck.

"Because if you don't, I'll burn this establishment to the ground with you and the rest of the staff inside." He let his eyes drag over her perfectly shaped body. "But I'll have a little fun first, if you know what I mean. Understand?"

She nodded her head quickly and took the small envelope what she guessed to be some kind of drug or poison.

**(Change scene)**

Indara pulled her cloak around her body and walked quickly into the temple. Ava was standing next to the alter, obviously praying. The princess stood back, watching the older woman with a sad smile. The priestess Ava reminded her of Akira. They looked so similar because of the pale silver hair and eyes.

"Princess Indara," Ava's voice resounded off the walls as the priestess turned toward her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my lady," Indara apologized. On Vegetasei, the monarchy and the church ruled together, and in many cases, some felt that the church held greater power. Indara, however, was simply showing respect to a woman that had helped raise her.

Ava smiled softly. "You don't have to apologize, dear." She walked gracefully across the room and met the princess half way. "What brings you here so late in the evening?"

"Well, you see," Indara started, lowering her voice and looking around cautiously. "I've recently been in contact with Vegeta."

The priestess glanced around as well, her brows drawing together worriedly. "Everything is alright?"

Indara nodded. "Yes. I didn't mean to alarm you." She sighed. "He needs to get onto the planet so he can speak with the council. He says he has something might be able to get him back in their good graces."

Ava stood up straight and blinked several times. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure. You know Vegeta as well as I. He doesn't want anyone to catch on to his plans, so he didn't give me any details."

"So he needs a way to get back here."

"He can get here. He just won't be able to land."

"I could meet him on one of the moon colonies. Security isn't near as tight there," the priestess supplied helpfully. "No one would dare search my ship."

"That could work. I'll run it by him next time he contacts me."

The two women continued speaking in low voices, completely oblivious to the shadowy figure near the darkened entrance. Rall scowled at his sister's back. How dare she conspire behind his back with Vegeta! He clenched his fists at his sides and walked quietly out the doors. Indara's sneaking around was about to come to an abrupt end, and Vegeta's plane was never going to get off the ground.

**(End chapter)**

Okay. I know it's a bit short, but you see. I've got all the chapters outlined, so I have a good idea about where the best place to end each chapter is and what needs to be in them.

**Next time:** The boys in the bar get into a brawl. Vegeta and Akira meet with his next contact about a very high paying job, that might be just a bit too risky, but what's a little risky to an arrogant Vegeta? ;-) Bulma gets stuck back on the ship with Radditz, and isn't happy about it. He fills her in on some of Akira's past from when she lived on Vegetasei, and we'll visit there too again!

**PANDORA ;-P**


	6. I Feel Your Pain

**DBZ-fan-JESS-** Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

**Garowyn-** I'm trying to be speedy in my updates! I'm glad you liked the chapter. Sorry, I forgot to proofread it before I posted, so there are a few mistakes here and there. I have a bad habit of doing that. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kataan-** Yep. Ol' Veggie head and Akira are best friends. Radditz will explain about it a bit in this chapter. ;-) Arthos is going to show up around chapter 9. I must say, I can't wait! I like how he comes onto the scene! I think you'll really like him in this story. Thanks!

Fujutsu- Thank you! Enjoy! 

**Vegeta's first fan-** Why, thank you! I pride myself on being evil! Mu hahahaha! Thanks for the review, too!

**Tsume-Hiei luver-** No problem! I'll answer any questions so long as they won't give away my plot, and if they do, then I'll try to explain it without ruining things as best I can! Thanks for reviewing!

**Hikari Heijin-** Aw! Thank you so much:-) I'm glad you like. Enjoy!

**Gothic Bulma-** Hiya! Thanks for reviewing, and don't be sorry. At least you found it, right? Hahaha.. Thanks!

**Shades of Crimson-** Hi! (tackles and hugs) You're too nice to me! Hahaha. I'm really glad I have such a wonderful reviewer like you! I really liked that dream sequence, too. It does have some foreshadowing in it, but not all of it. I can't wait for Arthos to come into the story. He's going to be a great addition to the group, and I'm going to allow him to be funny at times. There's some classic interactions on the way between him and Akira. Thanks again, gal! YOU'RE the greatest! Much luv!

**KarineD-** Hey! Thanks a lot! Things will hopefully remain pretty mysterious for a while. Enjoy the new chapter!

**PrettyStupidGurl-** Good to hear you had a nice vacation! I can't wait too take one this summer! Thanks a lot for reviewing, and I hope you like the next chapter!

**SilverWing145-** Don't apologize! At least you leave a review! Now, I'm bad. I need to catch up on all of my reading and reviewing. I'm terrible when it comes to that! I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for the review! ;-)

_**Chapter 05: I Feel Your Pain**_

"That was the best meals I've had in months," Nappa announced patting his stomach with a pleased look on his face.

Goku nodded happily. "Same here!"

"We better get back to the ship," Turlis spoke up. "The others are probably wondering where we've been."

He stood up and tossed Brolly a small, semi-transparent card. "Go pay."

Brolly glanced over at the bar and spotted the waitresses. A grin spread over his face. "Sure!"

"That boy desperately needs to find a mate," Nappa joked, watching his little brother flirt with the two blonds behind the counter.

"Let's wait for him outside," Goku said. "It's too nice out to sit in here all day."

"Fine let's go," Turlis replied. "Who knows how long it'll take Brolly to finish paying."

The three of them walked outside the bar and stood near the entrance. The sun was getting low in the sky, casting pink and orange over the horizon, and the warm air was soothing. It was making Goku feel sleepy. He yawned.

"Man, I'm tired," he slurred.

Turlis nodded in the middle of yawning himself. "Me, too. Brolly better hurry up."

Nappa fought to suppress his yawn. "Knock it off. You're making me tired."

Finally, Brolly stumbled out of the bar and toward them. "Man, guys. I'm beat. Let's get going," he said.

They all moved along the streets toward the transport center, where they'd be able to get a ride back to the spaceport He buildings became more spread out the further from the center of town, and the crowds lessened. That's when it happened. Goku looked forward through his drooping eyes to see their way was blocked by several men. Nappa bumped into him from behind and growled.

"What's the hold up, Kak? Get moving!"

"You're not going anywhere, offworlders. You were badmouthing us back at the bar," their leader spoke up, emerging from the group.

Turlis frowned. Something wasn't right about all this, but his mind was so muddled that he couldn't think straight. "Look. Just let us by," he called out. "You don't know what you're messing with here," he warned. 'Besides,' he thought. 'Vegeta'll get majorly pissed if we get into another fight!'

The gang leader smirked cruelly. "What's the matter? You don't look so good." He moved forward quickly and punched Turlis in the face, sending the Saiyan backwards several feet. "Must've been something you ate!"

Brolly and Nappa glanced down at Turlis, and Goku clenched his fists. "You're going to pay for that," he growled.

**(Change scene)**

Radditz and Nor approached the others where they stood outside the ship. The two brothers looked angry. "We couldn't find them anywhere?" Radditz growled out.

Nor turned to Vegeta. "We checked all over town. Not a sign, and no one we asked has seen them."

Vegeta wasn't happy about this at all. "I have to meet with our next client in less than half an hour. I don't have time for this bullshit! They've gotten into another fight, no doubt," he went on furiously.

"We need to find them," Akira cut in.

"No! Whatever scrap they've gotten themselves into this time, they can just deal with it on their own, or they can wait for me to get our affairs settled." With that said, he stomped back into the ship.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips. "What a jerk! They could be dead," she insisted.

"There's no one on this rock strong enough to kill them," Nor assured her. "And if Vegeta thinks it'll teach them a lesson, then so be it."

"And I take it you agree with this," she demanded, turning to Akira.

The Saiyan woman frowned. "There's not much you can do to change Vegeta's mind once it's set on something." She glanced back up the ramp to where Vegeta had disappeared. "Look. He wants me to go meet this client with him, so why don't you go with my brothers and try to find something out. Question some of the locals in the bars."

Bulma gave her an incredulous look. "You want me to go into that filthy city with them?" She pointed to Nor and Radditz. "But I hardly know them!"

Akira gave her a hard look. "They're my brothers, and they're not going to let anything happen to you. You'll be perfectly fine. Besides, you can't stay on the ship alone, and there's no way Vegeta is going to let you go with us."

Radditz motions for Bulma to follow him and Nor through the crowded space port. "Stick close to us," he told her. "It's peak time, and the streets are packed."

Bulma frowned back at Akira once more before walking off with the two Saiyan men. She wasn't happy about being traded off like this, but at least she'd get away from Vegeta for an hour or two. That man just got on her nerves!

**(Change scene)**

As they walked into the bar, Bulma immediately scrunched up her nose at the fowl stench that assaulted her. "I've never been in such a disgusting place in all my life," she stated snobbishly, but then she remembered the Cold's dungeons. "Okay, maybe once."

Nor glared at her. "Keep your comments to yourself, princess."

Bulma glared back at the sarcastic tone he used when speaking her title. "Why?"

"Because you'll make people suspicious," Radditz cut in. "By the Gods, how was Akira able to stand you," he muttered, leading they way toward the bar.

She ignored his rude comment and followed him with a sour expression on her face. "Who'd Akira and Vegeta go to meet with?"

"A man named Gero," Radditz responded quietly. You never knew who was listening in.

Nor frowned. "I still say that name's familiar, but I can't remember where I've heard it."

The other two could tell he was sort of bothered by it. Bulma gulped a little. "Is he a bad guy? What does he want you guys to do?"

"Just a regular shipping job. Nothing special about it," Radditz cut back in.

"Except the price," Nor interjected.

Radditz half smiled. "Yeah. 50,000 credits. Definitely something priceless or illegal."

"50,000!" Bulma accidentally said a little too loudly.

Nor smacked his hand over her mouth and glared at her, and Radditz looked around cautiously. "What the hell is a matter with you?" Nor demanded.

Bulma pushed his hand away. "I'm sorry. It just slipped out. I won't do it again," she insisted, taking a seat at the bar. She was very glad no one had overheard her.

The two brothers took a seat on either side of her, and the trio waited patiently for one of the waitresses to come over to them.

**(Change scene)**

Vegeta slammed down the off button on the com-board and glared out the window. "If there wasn't so much damn money involved with this, I'd end the deal right now!"

Akira sat next to him and sighed. "There weren't any other jobs around, and reading the fuel gages, it's unlikely that we'll even be able to make it to the next planet. We don't have choice."

The ex-prince continued to stare angrily out the front window. "I know. It's too late to find another job. I just wasn't expecting this guy to have the balls to run me around like this."

"Demand half now," she suggested. "This doesn't feel right."

Standing up, Vegeta said, "We'll go into the town and catch up with the others for now, since the meetings been changed."

Akira nodded. "If that's what you want to do."

She followed him out of the ship and threw the winding streets of the spaceport. They caught a lift on a transit vehicle to the closest village community and walked from the drop off to a tiny, run-down looking bar in the worst part of the town. As they were walking past an alley, Akira felt like they were suddenly being watched. She moved closer to Vegeta and dropped her voice as low as possible.

"Do you sense that?" She asked him.

He never broke his quick pace or even turn to knowledge her as he answered. "Yes. Whoever it is, has been following us since we left the spaceport."

"Sheesh, I need to train more," she muttered to herself. "I'm slipping."

Vegeta smirked. "I couldn't agree more. You're making me look bad. I taught you better than that," he scolded her.

She rolled her eyes. "Take them out now, or later?"

He thought about it for a few seconds. "We'll wait."

They approached the bar and walked inside. There was a foul stench in the air that made them both crinkle their sensitive noses slightly. Akira glanced over at him and frowned. Vegeta just inclined his head toward the bar where Radditz, Bulma, and Nor had just sat down.

"They just got here," Akira stated in disbelief.

"Well, it's not like we were that far behind them." He led the way through the crowd. "Come on."

Nor turned around and gave Vegeta a surprised look. "What are you two doing here?"

"Gero changed the meeting on us," Akira explained.

Radditz cringed. "Glad I'm not him," he murmured to Bulma.

Vegeta glared at him. "I can practice kicking his ass on you, though," he threatened. "What are you waiting around here for?"

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "For someone who demands that everyone be so damn cautious about what they say and do, you sure are making a scene," she told him.

"What did you say to me?" He growled, moving closer to her. No one spoke to him like that and got away with it!

The princess didn't back down, though, which surprised him. "I thought you had super sensitive hearing? You must be getting old then, if you didn't hear me the first time," she shot back.

Vegeta was about to retort, but someone behind the counter interrupted them all. "Sorry about the wait," she apologized. "Can I get you all something to eat or drink?"

The small group turned and looked at her for a moment, and she stared back anxiously. Radditz snapped out of it and leaned forward with a grin on his face. She wasn't bad looking at all!

"We're looking for our friends. I'm pretty sure they were in here a few hours ago. There were four of them; two of them were twins," he offered, trying to give her as much info as possible without letting her know too much.

She frowned. "I wasn't working the front earlier," she told him. Radditz frowned and looked back at the others. She sighed. "But the girl that was is in the kitchen. She had to take over for the cook. I'll go get her for you." She set down a menu. "You might consider ordering something while you wait, especially since you're taking up room at the bar during our busiest time of the day."

Nor shook his head. "No tip for her," he said.

A minute later, a woman walked over. She wiped her hands on her flour-covered apron and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Lai said you walked to talk to me," she told them.

Nor looked closely at her and frowned. He reached across the counter and grasped onto her wrist tightly. "A group of four men were in her earlier." The Saiyans could sense that she knew something.

The woman's eyes immediately grew big, and she yanked helplessly against his hold. "Please, I don't know anything," she insisted.

Vegeta glared at her. "I think you know more than you're willing to say."

"I can't," she hissed. "You don't understand!"

Bulma bit her bottom lip anxiously. It was obvious to her that this woman was human. She tugged at Nor's other arm. "You're hurting her, you oaf! Let her go." The woman stared at her for a moment in shock, temporarily forgetting about the pressure around her wrist that was threatening to snap her bones at any moment.

Akira pulled Bulma back away from them and gave her a harsh look. "What do you think you're doing?"

"He's hurting her," she cried out. "Why does you're damn race have to be so brutal all the time?"

"You haven't seen brutal, girl," Vegeta spoke up. "But you're little friend is about to if she doesn't start talking."

Desperate to help the girl, who was obviously scared out of her mind about something, Bulma cut in, "Just tell them what they want to know. We'll protect you. You can come with us."

The Saiyans all glared at her, but she stood her ground. "I'm not going to let you hurt her," she told Vegeta. "It's the only way she's going to tell you anything."

He smirked at her. "Oh, I know many ways of getting someone to talk when they're being…stubborn," he finished.

"Vegeta, maybe we should just take her along with us," Akira spoke up. She knew that Bulma wasn't going to back down from this, and would make all of their lives a living hell if they hurt the girl. "Whoever took the others obviously can come back and harm her." She moved closer to him and lowered her voice. "And we've made to public a scene out of this as it is. She's marked. That could be why we were followed here," she whispered to him. "She's an innocent in this. I'm sure of it."

Bulma watched the two of them whispering softly to one another and felt something twist in her gut. What was between them? They were so close. It looked almost intimate, and from what she'd overheard and seen for herself, Vegeta was completely unbendable. Yet, whatever Akira was saying to him had him rethinking things. What kind of power did the silver haired Saiyan have over him?

Vegeta glanced up at the woman behind the bar. "Fine. We'll protect your sorry ass. If you agree to that, then I'll order my man to let you go."

She nodded quickly and cradled her swore arm in her good hand as soon as Nor released her. "We shouldn't talk about this here," she told them, looking around cautiously. "Out back," she said, motioning for them to follow her.

Once they were outside, and Radditz and Nor searched the area to make sure it was safe, the woman began to speak. "Cap cornered me at the bar and threatened me to mix some drug into their food," she admitted.

"Who's Cap?" Vegeta demanded harshly.

"The leader of the Onbei Gang. They practically run this planet."

Vegeta sighed heavily. "You mean to tell me that some pathetic little outerworld gang," he couldn't even finish what he was going to say. He was suddenly very embarrassed and ashamed of the others. He sighed heavily again. "Nor, Radditz, take these two back to the ship and wait from me there," he ordered, motioning toward Bulma and their newest party member. "Let's go," he said to Akira. "Gero will be waiting for us."

"I'm being left with them again?" Bulma shook her head. "I can't believe this!"

Akira rolled her eyes. "Deal with it."

Bulma frowned and turned to the new girl. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name before."

"It's alright, Your Highness." Bulma and the others froze at that. "I'm Chichi Mau."

"You know who I am?" Bulma asked.

"Of course," Chichi replied. "You're the princess of my homeworld."

Akira stepped forward. "You are not to refer to her as such in public. We are in hiding. If you're going to be with us indefinitely, it's best you learn the first rule. Don't call anyone by name when you're off the ship," she warned.

**(Change scene)**

"Well, this is where me and Akira have been sleeping. You'll have to stay in here. The men take up all the other free rooms," she explained, turning the lights on. "Only problem is, we've only got two beds."

Chichi shrugged. "I can sleep on the floor."

"Don't worry about it," Radditz spoke up. "Take the bottom bunk. Akira doesn't use it anymore."

Bulma gave him a funny look. "What are you talking about? Of course she does," she argued.

He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. "Not since you started having those dreams of yours. You're calling out and constant moving around kept her up, so she's been running off and bugging Vegeta into late night spars, and then they crash in his room when they're done," he told her.

"So that's why he took her with him to meet this Gero guy and why she left me here with you," she muttered.

"What are you talking about?" He growled, knowing what she was insinuating and not liking it one bit. So many people had always misinterpreted the relationship between Vegeta and Akira.

Bulma shrugged. "It doesn't really matter." She didn't feel like getting into a fight with him.

"They're best friends," he explained. "They think of each other as big brother and little sister. It's always been that way. That's why he took her with him," he clarified. "He's just trying to catch up for all the lost time."

Chichi frowned. "But aren't you her real brother? Doesn't that make you mad?"

"Not at all," Radditz told them. "I have my own special attachment to my little sister. I have no intention of getting in the middle of her relationship with Vegeta." He turned back to Bulma with a knowing look. "You'd do best to learn to deal with that now."

Bulma followed him out into the hallway, leaving Chichi alone for a while to get settled. "How did a mere soldier get to be so close to the prince? I thought that Saiyan royalty was very exclusive with who they associated themselves."

"God, didn't my sister tell you anything?" He walked into the common room and plopped down on the lounge. "Our family was part of the nobility. Our father was a Duke."

"Akira's a lady then! Why would she run away from all that?" Their conversation from a few days ago popped into her head, and she felt like an idiot. Akira had professed to know so much about what was expected of a high-class woman, and Bulma had basically told her that she had no clue.

"Because when Rall took over the throne after Vegeta's banishment proceedings, he changed her marriage contracts."

"She was set up for an arranged marriage!" She couldn't imagine Akira in that kind of situation. "To who?"

"An ally of Vegetasei that King Vegeta wanted to strengthen the bond with," Radditz answered.

"Anyone I know?"

"Prince Leyto of Ulliasei."

Bulma's eyes went wide. "She was supposed to marry Leyto." She knew him alright! His younger brother had tried to court her unsuccessfully last spring. He was a handsome, quiet man, very polite. "Didn't she like him? He seemed like the perfect gentleman when I met him."

He chuckled. "She thought he was boring as hell, and I have to admit she was right." He leaned back, placing his hands behind his head. "But she had grown to accept it over time." Bulma watched as Radditz' eyes narrowed slightly. "Rall decided he didn't want her to marry Leyto, though. He wanted to gift her to his best friend, no doubt for the bastard's part in the king and our father's death."

"That's horrible," the princess spoke up.

"So she left, and went to work for your father."

"I never knew any of this."

"For the love of the gods, don't tell her I told you then. She'd probably rip off my head for it."

Bulma toyed with her next question, knowing that the topic was touchy. "Is Rall really as bad as you make him out to be?"

The man sitting across from her looked her straight in the eye, his expression dark and serious. "He's worse," was all he said, but it was so full of foreboding, that Bulma actually shivered. As curious as she was about Rall, she took the obvious warning from Radditz to heart. She could definitely wait to meet him.

**(Change scene)**

"Ahh!" Turlis' head fell forward, and he gasped for air as her watched the blood gush down his chest.

Cap grinned evilly and traced the tip of his knife down the middle of the Saiyan's well-built torso. "You stupid offworlders," he started. "Always coming onto my turf and acting like you're tough guys." He plunged the dagger deep into Turlis' shoulder. Blood flowed freely over the hilt and onto his hand.

Turlis bit back the scream gathering in his throat as he also fought to remain conscious. He wasn't sure what was happening, but the pain was unbearable. He felt like he was being choked, but it made no sense. The gang leader hadn't done anything like that to him.

Nappa, being the only other Saiyan conscious, growled at the men surrounding him. "If you hadn't drugged us like a bunch of cowards, you'd be dead right now," he hissed.

One of the guards pulled back his arm, made a fist, and snapped it back across Nappa's face. The Saiyan man slumped to the ground next to his brother and fell into darkness. Turlis winced at the thumping sound of his comrade's head against the hard flooring. That was definitely going to hurt later on! Moving his wrists against the bindings, he managed to scare one of his captors when he broke his left arm free. Unfortunately, his concentration was shot, and his energy was spent due to loss of blood and the drug that he had unknowingly consumed with his meal.

"I'll give you some credit," Cap said, motioning for his men to retie the restraints. "You sure can take a lot of pain."

Turlis let out a short, humorless laugh. "Yeah, well." He spat blood across Cap's dark brown leather boots. "It might actually help if you knew how to do it properly," he taunted.

A look of rage spread across the man's face, and he ripped the dagger out of Turlis' shoulder and slashed it across the Saiyan's face.

"Is that all you've got?" Turlis hissed in response, blinking to keep the blood from clouding his vision.

Cap clenched his fists. "You're going to regret opening your mouth, Asshole!"

Turlis gave him a smug look, silently daring the man to do his worst. When Cap turned back to the table full of various odd tools, the Saiyan bowed his head forward. The choking sensation had finally stopped, but there was this odd sense of dread knotting his stomach tightly. 'What the hell is going on?' He wondered. Then, in the blink of an eye, his whole world exploded around him, and he cried out due to the excruciating pain that ripped through his chest and head and his heart.

**(Change scene)**

Nighttime on Vegetasei was exquisite. There was just no doubt about it. Indara basked in the perfect moonlight and smiled. The stars were bright in the sky and the breeze was just the right temperature. She wished she had more time to take in her surroundings, but she wasn't supposed to be out tonight. Rall had been keeping a close eye on her lately, and she feared he had found about Vegeta contacting her somehow. Frowning, she began to walk a little faster.

She couldn't allow Rall to catch onto her. Failing Vegeta was not something she wanted to do. Not that she didn't have her own selfish reasons for doing all this! She wanted desperately to have Turlis back, to lie in his arms all night and wake up to him kissing her forehead gently.

Indara sighed raggedly and came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the outer gardens. Suddenly, her eyes snapped wide. She could have sworn she heard something! Turning around, she let out a startled gasp and backed up a step. Rall's piercing black eyes bore into her own as he stood before her, shaking his head slowly back and forth in a disapproving manner. Her eyes dropped down to his right hand, and her breath hitched in her throat. Her was holding the ceremonial dagger their father had presented her with on her thirteenth birthday.

"What are you doing with that?" She demanded fearfully.

He grinned. "I thought it'd be appropriate somehow," he mused, eyes gleaming maliciously. "Don't you?" He started moving toward her slowly.

Indara backed away cautiously, refusing to turn her back to him just yet. She knew he intended to kill her. It was written all over his face, and after the way in which he had brutally murdered their own father, she didn't think he'd give it a second thought.

"You know what makes me mad?" He inquired, playing with the tip of the sharp blade. "That you still haven't forgotten about our brother," he answered for her. "I don't get it, Indy. I've given you more than enough time to accept this, but you won't let it go."

"Rall, think of mother," she pleaded. "She's been through hell. Do you really want to take away her only daughter? I'm your sister!"

He looked around with a confused expression. "What are you talking about? I didn't do a thing," he told her, an evil smirk lifting the corner of his mouth.

Indara turned sharply on her heels and ran. Rall chuckled to himself as he watched her disappear into the courtyard before he started after her quickly. He didn't want her to get too far ahead. He had everything planned out perfectly after all!

The princess cursed under her breath. There was no point in even considering out flying her brother. Her only hope was to somehow make it to the gatehouse before he caught her. There was no way he'd kill her in front of the guards! She glanced back over her shoulder, but didn't see anything. 'Where is he?' she wondered frantically. She turned her eyes back to her destination just as she ran right into Rall. He'd flown over her head and landed in front if her to block her escape.

"This is the perfect place," he commented.

Indara looked around and almost threw up. They were in the graveyard. More specifically, they were standing beside the life-size memorial statue of their father, King Vegeta, in his trademark stance and royal armor. It was like a statue of a god.

"Vegeta is a fool if he thinks he can make it onto this planet without my knowing," he told her.

"He'll find a way, Rall," she shot back, finding her anger finally. She wouldn't let him see her fear if these were to be her final moments. "I almost feel sorry for you when he does, for he will show you no mercy."

He glared at her. "Is that any way to speak to me, after all I've done for you?"

"You took away my father and my brother," she shouted, tears streaking her pale face. "And you stole away my precious Turlis and any hopes for a family of my own, you coward! You fucking thief!"

Rall lunged at her, and they toppled to the ground, struggling against each other for control. Indara racked her nails across her older brother's cheek and kneed him painfully in the side, making him drop the dagger beside them. The king hissed, baring his sharp canines at her. His hand clamped around her neck like an iron vice, cutting off her airflow.

Indara stretched her arm out and wrapped her fingers around the hilt of her dagger. She was surprised when Rall let go of her and smirked down at her. He slipped his hand over hers and leaned in close to her ear.

"I was hoping you'd pick that up," he whispered. "Goodbye, little sister."

In one quick motion, he directed her hand to plunge the knife deep into her chest. He pulled her up into sitting position and leaned her back against the base their father's statue. Standing up, he tore off his gloves and stuffed them into his pocket.

**(End chapter)**

Wow! Rall's an evil bastard, eh? And just think, he's only one of the bad guys! Mu hahahahaha…. So yeah. Don't forget to review and let me know what ya'll think!

**Next time: **Vegeta and Akira finally meet with Gero and pick up the cargo. They'll also finally rescue the others, and some other interesting stuff. I don't want to give it all away!

**PANDORA ;-)**


	7. We Like to Challenge Ourselves

**IMPORTANT: Warning: **I suck at action sequences, so sorry! And, also, it's not going to be cutesy. They aren't just going to leave these guards unconscious. Don't like? Sorry. Skip it. It won't be horribly graphic. Remember I suck at writing this stuff. So, I'll put **(warning!)** at the beginning and end of the scene.

**Prettystupidgurl-** I know Rall's evil, and unfortunately he'll be around for a while yet. Mu haha just remember. He's only one of the bad guys. There's the Cold's, and another yet-to-be-revealed bad guy, possibly two. Not sure yet! Thanks for reviewing!

**Tsume-Hiei luver-** Yeah. I didn't exactly want to kill her off, but it was just right for the story, unfortunately, because I love the idea of Vegeta having a sister. But he has his mother yet and two younger brothers besides Rall that are mentioned in this chapter. Thanks!

**Mela-** Thank you for the review! Enjoy!

**SilverWing145-** Yep. Indara's dead. Sadly. I wanted to keep her around a little longer, but it just wasn't happening. Bulma is still very naïve and young. She's a princess. She's been sheltered her whole life. She'll get a better. ;-) Thank you very much for reviewing!

**Fujutsu-** Hey! Thank you so much!

**Kataan-** Yep! Veggiekins and Akira are best friends. You'll see later on why he's so protective of her, too. ;-) Bulma will start to develop feelings for Vegeta soon, and possibly vice versa! I can't wait for Arthos to come into the picture either! It's going to be great. I haven't decided if dragon balls are going to be incorporated into this fic, so I doubt that Indara will be making any reappearance. Thanks for reviewing!

**Garowyn-** It's cool. I didn't mean to ignore your question. I just wasn't sure how to answer it truthfully. Bulma and Vegeta are the main characters and the main couple, but I have a tendency to get indepth with the other characters just as much. Maybe I shouldn't have put this under any specific characters. Sorry! Unfortunately, Indara is really dead. Thanks for taking the time to review!

**DarkPristess-** Thank you very much, and yes! Akira is going to get better. She'll mellow out with Bulma soon. She's just trying to snap Bulma out of her naivety. Bulma will be getting better, and so will some of the other characters.

**Fiby-** Thanks! I'm glad you like it. It means a lot! Rall is an evil bastard, and ya'll don't even know the half of it yet! Mu hahahaha.

**KarineD-** Thanks for the review! Much luv!

**Shades of Crimson-** Word up, G! hahaha j/k! What's going on? So, Gilmore Girls? How about that? This season was freakin' great! I'm a bit off topic here, huh? Anyhow! Bulma considers Akira a friend, but Akira's never really allowed herself to get close to Bulma before. They'll get better in the future. I promise! We can't have bitch fights going on all the time. Bulma and Vegeta fight enough for that! Haha. Oh yeah. Goku and Chichi will be getting together along the way. I gave ya'll a nice long chapter too to make up for the long wait! (hugs) Luv ya! Thanks for reviewing!

**TheWarriorFormerlyKnownAsPrince-** Hey! Sorry, for the long wait! Thank for reviewing!

Manga Devil- Wow, and I was worried no one would care that Indara was killed. Thankfully, most everyone did. Thanks for reviewing, and the kind words! Much appreciation! Thanks! 

_**Chapter 6: We Like to Challenge Ourselves**_

"You've got quite the reputation," the old man complimented as he extended his hand to shake.

Vegeta just glared at the man in return, refusing to give up his trademark stance. "And you've got quite a pair on you the way you were jerking me around."

Gero retracted his hand, letting it fall back against his side, and smugly raised his chin in the air. "I had to make sure you were serious about this job."

"I answered your query, did I not," Vegeta replied evenly. "Now, are you going to quite fucking around, or are you going to try and pull something else on me? I warn you, I'm not to be messed with."

"I see," Gero observed, growing slightly nervous as the ex-prince raised his power level just enough for him to get the point. "Then, let us get down to it, shall we?" He pulled out a small envelope from beneath his ankle-length coat and held it out for Vegeta to take. "A down payment," he offered.

Vegeta refused to take it. He could tell it unnerved the old bag of bones standing in front of him, which is exactly why he was doing it. Intimidation had always been his strong point. Akira managed to keep a straight face as she reached forward and snatched the envelope from their client. The man blinked at how quickly she'd moved, not believing it until he saw her pull out several flimsy, transparent cards. She inspected them carefully.

"Twenty-thousand," she announced to Vegeta. More than both Saiyans had expected, but less than they planned on walking away with. She lifted her gaze to Gero and his two bodyguards. "We want half."

The two bulky men flanking Gero growled, and reached for their weapons, but the old man held up a hand to stop them. "That was never part of the plan," he spoke firmly, looking Vegeta straight in the eye. He ignored Akira completely.

Vegeta's demeanor changed suddenly, and he shrugged. "Have it your way then. Find someone else." He turned his back and walked toward the door. His fingertips just barely brushed against the button to open the portal when he was stopped.

"Twenty-five then," Gero called out quickly, reluctantly.

"Very well. I'm listening." He turned back around and waited.

"There are just two crates." He turned to the man on his left. "Have Juuri bring them up."

Vegeta exchange a quick glance with his companion. She nodded minutely and handed him the envelope of money. He took it from her and slipped it into the dark gray coat he'd pulled on before they left the ship. The days were beautifully warm and sunny here, but the nights were very cold. It wasn't that either one of them was affected greatly by the temperature, but they had to blend in with the crowd.

"I've authorized my men to give you a slight bonus if the packages arrive on time and undamaged."

Akira narrowed her eyes. They way he said it, made it sound like a threat. Obviously, Vegeta was thinking along the same lines. His power level shot up again slightly, and he took a menacing step forward. "Are you suggesting I'll be unfaithful to my word?"

"Of course not," Gero answered quickly. "I merely meant to stress the importance of privacy."

"And I'm merely going to stress the importance of choosing your words extremely carefully in the future, or you might find yourself on a one way trip to the next dimension!"

**(Change scene)**

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Akira told him. Her eyes were fixated on one of the enormous crates in front of her. "Perhaps we should just take them back and tell him no deal."

Vegeta scoffed. "I'm not afraid of anything that could possibly go wrong."

"But we don't even know what's inside these boxes," Akira went on.

"We need the money to reach Vegetasei, do we not?" He demanded condescendingly.

She frowned and looked away out the window. "I suppose we do," she answered. She hated when he talked to her like that. She felt the transport shuttle come to a halt and sighed. "I'm not going to argue with you, Vegeta. I just have a sinking feeling in my gut about all this."

Vegeta rose to his feet and slid the hatch open, stepping out of the vehicle Gero had arranged to take them and the cargo back to the spaceport. "Let's get these onto the ship. I'm sick of this planet, and I want to leave."

Radditz and Nor were waiting for them in the hanger just outside the large ramp which lead into the cargo hold of the ship. They wasted no time in moving forward and helping Akira and Vegeta lift the heavy, cumbersome boxes. Chichi and Bulma walked in and watched the Saiyans as they displayed the strength their race was known for. Both human women knew that no two human men could probably lift, let alone carry, the crates with the ease of their companions.

Vegeta set his end down carefully and then stood up straight, wiping his hands off on his gray jacket. He glanced at Chichi. "Where's this gang's base located?"

All eyes were on the dark haired woman suddenly, and she swallowed painfully. "The north district, I think."

**(Change scene)**

Bulma watched as Radditz flipped several switches overhead with one hand and piloted the ship with the other. She was faintly reminded of her and Akira's not-so-long-ago crash. "Were you the one who taught Akira to fly?" She asked, desperate for any kind of conversation she could get her hands on.

"No," he stated evenly, concentrating on the task of landing. He'd become so accustomed to compensating for the faulty hydraulics, that he was actually having trouble landing the ship now that he, Nor, and Akira had fixed it. Go figure!

The princess refused to back down. "Then who taught you?"

He ignored her for a moment, flying low over a small clearing. Here was as good as any to sit and wait for the other to call on him. The Onbei gang's bas was only two miles from here.

"Well?"

"We were taught how to fly in academy," he finally replied.

Chichi, who'd been sitting in the back of the cockpit quietly, finally spoke up. "I thought women weren't allowed to attend academy, even on Vegetasei. So, how'd Akira learn?"

"I had my ways," the woman in question spoke up from the entrance. She locked eyes with her brother. "We're going now."

Nor walked into the room as well and tossed Radditz a scouter. "We'll call for you when we need you."

Radditz snatched the device out of the air effortlessly and nodded. "Just contact me. I'm going to try and hack into their databases once Nor gets in and hooks me up via scouter." He smirked. Hacking was in expertise of his, and he was one of the best, rivaled only by Vegeta and Akira.

"Speaking of hacking," Vegeta spoke up, standing behind Akira and Nor. "Try patching into the underground channels from their locale, and see if you can get any information on the Colds."

"You got it." Radditz stood up. "But just to be on the safe side, I want to put a blocker on the scouters. The Cold's might have someone monitoring, and I don't want to run the risk of them being able to trace the Onbei's link to us."

Vegeta stepped aside to let Radditz lead the way to the cargo bay where they had a small corner devoted to their weaponry. Bulma stood up and called out to her bodyguard before the woman could leave.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked.

Bulma bit her bottom lip slightly. "Well, I."

Akira chuckled softly. "It'll be fine. This little mission is nothing. It'll be over before you know it. You worry too much," she went on, turning toward the door. "Have a little faith."

"But what do we do if something does happen to you guys?"

The Saiyan sighed, getting irritated now. "Nothing is going to happen, but if for some strange reason it does, then follow Radditz to Vegetasei. There are more than enough credits to sustain you two and him."

"What if the Cold's do trace this link Radditz was talking about?" Chichi cut in. She was worried. Before she only had to be cautious of the Onbei, but after a couple hours with these new people, she realized she was now apart of something much, much bigger. She was rather scared about it.

"He's just being cautious," Akira assured them. "I'm fairly confident that my brother can move around undetected within the Onbei database. He's good at what he does." She turned toward the door. "Just relax. We'll be off this rock before you know it."

**(Change scene)**

He passed through the shadows undetected, which wasn't really hard for a Saiyan to do in the dead of night. These morons, the Onbei gang, had horrible security. Rescuing the others was going to be easy as cake! He pressed his back up against the base of the watchtower and looked up. There were only two guards. 'How did such unorganized morons get their hands on the others?' He thought in disgust. He was ashamed of his comrades, and especially his brothers. Nor sighed heavily and hit the heel of his boot just loud enough to gain the attention of his targets. With his sensitive ears, he heard them talking in suddenly hushed voices.

He quickly and quietly slid along the rounded wall as the door swooshed open. A long, black gun barrel slowly came into his view, and he suppressed the urge to laugh. 'Like taking candy from a baby,' he thought as he snatched the metal barrel in one hand and twisted his elbow up and back. The butt of the gun whacked the guard under his chin hard and successfully knocked him out. Nor stepped around the corner and caught the man's body with one hand—not a sound was made. Carrying the unconscious guard, he sighed. If it was this easy to get in, Vegeta was going to kill the others for wasting so much time.

He bound the guard's hands with some rope and gagged his mouth. He didn't want him waking up and alerting everyone just yet. They had to find the others first. He deposited the body in the bushes as quickly as possible and snuck back to the lookout tower. The other man was still up there. Nor entered through the open door and closed it behind him.

"Shay? What was it?"

Nor smirked and walked up the steps. "Nothing much," he spoke up, startling his next target.

This one jumped to his feet and tried to reach for his rifle, but the Saiyan was much quicker than he had expected. Nor grabbed his wrist and twisted it, causing the man to yelp.

"You're not playing nice," Nor taunted. "I think it's time for a long nap."

**(Change scene)**

Bulma glanced over Radditz shoulder as he typed furiously away at the keyboard. "What exactly are you doing?"

"You know what I'm doing," he muttered. "I explained it before. Now, will you please be quiet, princess? I need to concentrate," he told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine," she sighed. Turning to Chichi, she smiled. "You know how to cook, right? Can you help me fix something to eat? I'm starving," she admitted.

Chichi was stunned. One, the princess of her home planet was asking her politely to help her make something to eat, and two, how could she eat at a time like this? Chichi was on the edge of her seat here! She felt so guilty and horrible—like it was all her fault somehow.

"Um, yeah," she stuttered. "Let's go."

Radditz growled under his breath, "Did they have to mention food right now?" He hadn't had a change to eat a full-sized meal at all today. The screen in front of him blinked at the bottom left, and he leaned closer. "Bingo," he whispered, grinning. He clicked on the icon. "I'm in," he said into his scouter as he pressed the button.

**(Change scene)**

Vegeta took a deep breath. "Good. See what kind of activity the Colds have along our path to Vegetasei," he ordered through the scouter to Radditz. "We need to know what to avoid."

"I'm already on it. There isn't much. We might luck out," came the other man's voice.

Akira looked over at Vegeta. "I just saw Nor give his signal. We're clear," she told him.

The ex-prince nodded once, and they both moved out of the cover the thick foliage had provided them. They spotted the guard tower where Nor was. Their eyes allowed them to make out every detail. He was leaning over something, a computer most likely. Vegeta pointed ahead of them. There was a large wall surrounding the small base, and Nor had managed to override the controls to get them in quietly. Part of the wall was sliding open for them.

"Why did Nor get the fun job?" Akira jokingly whispered.

Vegeta smirked. "Our job is going to be more fun. Trust me," he promised.

Akira returned his smirk with a mischievous smile of her own. "Anytime you've ever told me to trust you, you've gotten me into trouble."

"Trouble equals fun."

"Only with you."

They both moved through the shadows stealthily, making mental notes that there were no guards patrolling the inner grounds. They placed all their security on the wall and the towers. Reckless! Vegeta leaned his back against the wall of the building.

"Very lax security," he murmured.

Akira nodded, peeking around the corner. "Makes me wonder what kind of technology they've gotten their hands on that enabled them to capture a small group of extremely powerful Saiyans."

"They're too small of an outfit to have any buying power or influence. Look how easily we got in," he countered.

"True." She reached up to her scouter and pressed in the button. "Rad, do they have any kind of system wired up here?"

"Yeah. I haven't tried tapping into it yet, though. Give me a few seconds. It can't be too complicated."

Vegeta frowned. "Now I'm bored." He peered through the dirty window next to him. It was dark inside; obviously there was no one around. He gathered a tiny ball of ki around the tip of his pointer finger and ran it around the perimeter of the frame.

Radditz' voice filtered clearly through their scouters. "This is laughable. I can have it down in less than a minute," he boasted.

Akira shook her head as she watched Vegeta pulled the pane of glass from the wall as quietly as possible and lean it against the wall by his feet. "Well, then stop your blabbing, and do it," she told her brother.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Who's the one in the ship who can strand your sorry ass on this rock?"

Vegeta hit the call button on his scouter. "You're stalling. You haven't done this in months. I would have had it shut down the second I saw it," he taunted.

Nor finally cut into the chitchat, "You're all having an awful lot of fun, aren't you?" Complete silence. "Let's stop acting like we're a bunch of teenagers in academy on a training mission, and get the guys out of this place," he scolded.

"Yes, sir," Akira replied as if addressing a drill sergeant. She saluted Vegeta.

"I can see you from the tower, you know," Nor countered.

"Good," she told him. "See this?" She raised her hand and her middle finger.

Vegeta smirked and climbed in through the window he'd just disassembled. He immediately frowned as he glanced around the darkened room. Behind him, Akira slipped in through the window without a sound and stood next to him.

"It's just a storeroom," he muttered irritably.

"Strike one," Akira said. The lights suddenly flickered to life above them, and they both dove behind a stack of crates.

"Who's here?"

**(Change scene)**

Radditz chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Hope you guys have some fun," he spoke into his scouter that he was holding up to his mouth. He sat it back down next to the computer.

Bulma and Chichi, having just returned from grabbing a quick bite to eat in the kitchen, gave him an odd look. They had no clue what was going on. Vegeta's voice filled the room through the scouter. Bulma guessed Radditz must have linked into the computer so he didn't have to wear it the whole time. They did look like they could be annoying to wear.

"Very cute, moron. You'd better hope this doesn't alert the whole base."

Bulma frowned. "What'd you do?" She asked Radditz.

He ignored her question. "Oh, please," he responded to Vegeta. "If you two can't take out four pathetically inept guards without causing a scene, then I think you need to abort this mission right now."

Chichi was shocked. "You mean, you set those guards on them purposely? Whose side are you on?"

"Just paying Vegeta back for calling my hacking skills sub par!"

"They obviously are," Vegeta replied.

"I can't believe you did this?" Chichi screeched.

Bulma regarded the situation quietly. After all she'd learned from the five years she'd had Akira as her bodyguard, she knew what was going on here. She placed a hand on Chichi's shoulder. "This is fun to them," she explained, receiving a slight glare from Radditz for her comment.

Chichi scrunched up her nose. "How the hell is this fun? Their friends could be dead."

"They aren't," Radditz spoke up.

"He's right. Akira told me once that Saiyans have the ability to sense life forces, ki," she went on. "If any of them were dead, they'd be burning this planet to the ground."

"Bravo, Princess. You got one thing right," Radditz said.

Chichi was shocked. "So this little rescue mission is just a game to you Saiyans?"

"There's no real threat on this planet, so yeah," he told her. "We're treating this like a training mission of sorts. It's good for us to keep our senses sharp. This is a perfect opportunity for that."

"You're barbaric." With that said, Chichi walked out of the room.

Bulma sighed. "Is everything going alright?"

**(Change scene)**

Cradling his broken arm, Kakkarot winced. His twin had been unconscious for over an hour, not a normal thing for a healthy Saiyan warrior. He wondered what happened. Turlis' wounds didn't look that bad really. They'd all sustained much worse and lived. No, something else was going on! To his left, Nappa was tying a strip of his shirt around a deep cut on Brolly's upper arm to stop the hemorrhaging. Brolly gritted his teeth and sucked in a sharp breath.

"Too tight," he groaned.

"This cut is all the way to the bone," Nappa grumbled. "You've already lost too much blood. It's turning you into a pansy," he taunted.

Brolly clamped his mouth shut and glared down at the floor while his older brother finished dressing the wound. Nappa knew that'd shut him up for a while at least. It didn't help that the drug they'd been slipped was so strong.

"Vegeta's never going to let us live this down when he finds out," he muttered.

Kakkarot nodded. "Tell me about it." He sighed, looking around them. They were enclosed within a thin-layer energy shield. Normally, he could power up and just cause an electrical short in the device, but he was too weak. He couldn't gather any energy without feeling faint. "I wonder what's taking them so long?"

Brolly finally found his voice again. "Knowing Vegeta, he's pissed, and is taking his dear old time as punishment."

The three of them nodded simultaneously and sighed. Turlis startled them all by rolling onto his side all of a sudden and coughing up blood. Kakkarot moved forward to help his twin sit up straight, but Turlis knocked him backwards. It was all Kakkarot could do to stop himself from colliding into the energy wall. That'd surely knock him out, again!

"Don't touch me," Turlis growled, hunching himself into a tight ball and shaking visibly.

His comrades had never seen him like this before. He looked feral and lost. Nappa immediately recognized something familiar about his state. "He," Nappa paused glancing into Turlis' eyes cautiously. "Something's happened on Vegetasei. Hasn't it?" He'd seen that look before in Turlis' own mother, Jadora, when she'd felt the bond she'd shared with Bardock break when he died along with the king.

Turlis glared at him. "He killed her," his tone sent a tingle down the other's spines. "He killed my mate."

**(Change scene)**

The Saiyan queen stood before the alter, staring down at the body of her only daughter through teary eyes. How much more of this would she have to endure? First, the love of her life, her mate, the greatest Saiyan king to rule the empire was taken from her by her own son's hands, and then, her eldest child was banished from his home, from her. Now, this! She dropped to her knees and clutched the cold, lifeless hand in her own. She buried her face against it and wept in anguish, not caring who might be there watching her, the proud queen, having an emotional breakdown.

Ava moved toward the queen's side quickly and knelt beside her. "Lisdore," she cooed sadly.

"My daughter is dead," Lisdore cried out. "How could this happen? She was a strong woman."

The priestess glared at the stone floor. She knew it wasn't suicide that had taken the princess. No. Rall had gotten to her. Somehow, he found out about Vegeta contacting Indara, and he killed her for it. She desperately wanted to say something to the queen, but she was so distraught. Ava didn't think she could handle knowing that Rall had killed his sister to stop his brother from returning home.

"I'm not stupid."

Ava shook herself from her daydream and looked into Lisdore's eyes. "My Queen?"

She seemed sober for the moment, and her face was devoid of emotion as she spoke," I know she didn't kill herself." She wiped her tears and stood up. "I know, Ava. I'm no fool. Do you think I've been blind to what Rall has been doing all along? What he did to his father and brother?"

"But if you knew," Ava started, confused.

"Why didn't I do anything about it?" Lisdore finished. "What kind of mother would I be to ignore the one who needs me the most?" She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Rall is sick, there's no doubt about that. He needed me more than the others. I had to stick by his side, though it killed me to see Vegeta sent away because of Rall's treachery." She closed her eyes. "But Vegeta is strong and intelligent. He will rule Vegetasei one day, as he was meant to," she proclaimed fervently.

"Not everyone can be helped," Ava argued. "He's taken your mate and eldest child from you, and now, your daughter. What's to stop him from trying to kill the other children? Cass and Arro are vulnerable. They're just children yet, barely teens. What's to stop him from killing you or me? He has no conscious, Liz."

"He will not touch them," she kissed.

**(Change scene)**

"This better be it. I'm so bored."

Vegeta climbed in through the fourth window of the night and glanced around watchfully. "Keep your pants on, little one."

Akira glared at him. "If we weren't trying to be stealthy, I'd punch you for calling me that," she growled into his ear.

He pointed over the top of a crate. "There they are."

"Energy shield," she observed. "A low power one, too. Why the hell didn't they just power up and bust out if it," she wondered aloud.

"I don't think they can." Vegeta scanned the room. "There has to be a manual controls for the damn thing around here somewhere. Do you see anything?"

A door slide open nearby, and they both dropped into a crouch position to keep out of sight. That's when Vegeta spotted the box. It was only about seven or eight feet away to the right. He peered around the corner. There were now five guards in the room, not that he was worried about them. They were easily taken care of, but he was treating this as a sort of challenge. Turning back to his partner in crime, he reached up and pulled small, silver pin from her hair.

Akira cocked an eyebrow at him, and gave him a 'what the hell are you doing' look. He just shrugged playfully and peeked around the corner again. The guards were all talking--completely off guard! He flicked the pin over their heads and watched it fall on the opposite side of the room behind them. The five men all turned abruptly toward the faint noise, and Vegeta used the distraction to slip across the open space toward the control box. Akira rolled her eyes and kept an eye on their soon-to-be victims. None of the morons even bothered to look around. They just shrugged it off and continued mulling over who slept with some sluttish trollop from the nearby town first.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was prying off the metal cover with his fingers. It came off easily in his hand, and he examined the wires inside. He'd done this a thousand times before. 'Academy was good for a few things,' he mused mentally. Quickly, he ripped out the blue and gold wires.

Akira smiled as the purple energy shield surrounding her friends dissipated. Vegeta finally stood up, not caring to be stealthy anymore. The guards were all crowded around the four huddled together Saiyans in the middle of the room—far too preoccupied to notice Akira and Vegeta stalking them from behind.

"What the hell just happened?"

Turlis looked up and past his captors. His eyes locked with his younger sister's. One guard happened to notice his gaze and followed it. He nudged his comrades and pointed. "Look there! They must have done it!"

"This better be the fun part," Akira said to Vegeta.

He smirked, keeping his attention on the guards. "Women," he sighed to them. "They can be so damn impatient sometime."

**(Change scene)**

Bulma tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms over her chest. Radditz was struck with the sudden comparison to Vegeta. He chuckled to himself. It was an amusing thought! She glared at him.

"What is so funny?" She began to pace.

He sighed. "Well, he doesn't pace. There goes that mental image," he murmured.

The blue haired princes stopped in her tracks and placed her hands on her hips. "This is taking way too long! Akira could have done this by herself five times already! What are they doing out there?"

Chichi decided to cut in at this time. "Maybe they're in trouble and need our help?"

Radditz glared at her. "Vegeta won't get caught."

"How do you know? What if they shot him with an injection dart full of that drug, and they're all locked up in a cell right now?" Bulma went into full-blown conspiracy mode.

The Saiyan man's expression turned blank, and he just stared at her. "Riight."

"It could happen," she argued.

"In another dimension where we're humans, and you're the Saiyans," he jabbed.

Bulma's eyes narrowed. "Are you mocking my race?"

"Yes."

His quick admittance threw her off for a second. It didn't last long, though. Bulma always had the ability to bounce back quickly! "At least we're civilized," she countered. "You Saiyans are just a bunch backwater barbarians with no brains."

Radditz nodded his head a couple times. "In that case, Princess," he began, standing up from the pilot's seat. "You're obviously smarter than me. You can land the ship right in the middle of the Onbei's base."

The smug look drained from Bulma's face. "W-what?"

Chichi swallowed as the ship started to descend toward the ground. "Someone please grab the controls!"

Bulma looked frantic. "Radditz, fly the damn ship!"

He shrugged. "Why? I'll live through the impact crash. I have nothing to worry about." He grinned at them and leaned against the doorframe. He motioned toward the controls with his hand before crossing his arms. "Have at it."

The two human girls jump toward the controls, desperately trying to right the ship so they didn't die.

**(Change scene)**

**(Warning! Laughable attempt at a fight scene!)**

Three of the guard charged at Vegeta all at once, while the other two set in on Akira. Vegeta threw a fist into one guards face, sending him through the air. The guard hit the wall and slumped to the ground in pain. Akira dropped into a crouching position and swept one of her attacker's legs out from under him. He yelped, falling onto his back, and when he sat up, she kicked him square in the chest.

Nappa shot to his feet and managed to grab Akira's second attacker by the arm before he could sucker punch her. The man pulled a small knife from his leather belt and was about to jab it into Nappa's wrist, but Vegeta Brolly stepped in from out of nowhere, snatching the knife from his hand and turning it toward him. It sunk cleanly into the man's neck, spraying blood everywhere.

"One down," Nappa said to his brother. Brolly nodded grimly.

Akira turned to them. "Thanks. Are you guys going to be good to walk?" She eyed the first attacker as he crawled back to his feet.

Brolly moved into a defensive stance next to her. "I feel a bit better now that we're not surrounded by that shield."

"I've got this one," she told them. "Get to the ship. Radditz should be right outside this building any second."

Vegeta snapped the neck of one of the guards while another sat on the floor before him, watching. He released the dead man, and the body fell into a heap before the other guard. A cry drew his attention toward Turlis. Kakkarot was trying his best to pin his brother to the floor, but Turlis was bucking against him. Vegeta's brow creased in slight concern. He narrowed his eyes and turned toward the cowering guard at his feet.

"What did you do to him?" he demanded. Suddenly, this wasn't a game meant to see how sharp his senses were.

"We. I. Nothing," he stuttered, sliding backwards on his rear and shaking his head furiously. "I swear! We just drugged him at the bar," he admitted.

"It's not what they did, Vegeta," Kakkarot called out.

Vegeta held out his hand, palm facing the shaking guard, and send a powerful blast through his chest. The room was suddenly very quiet, except Turlis. He kept groaning and growling, and sobbing? It was unnerving to Vegeta. He'd never seen his comrade like this, not even when his parents were killed.

"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta hissed.

Nappa was about to open his mouth when the door busted open and about ten more guards filled into the room to surround them. Akira moved to Vegeta's side. "I'll get Turlis. I think the other's can stand to fight their way out."

**(Change scene)**

Nor ran toward the ship, firing ki blasts at pretty much anything that moved. The ramp opened, and he spotted Radditz. They'd both heard Akira over the scouter. Turlis was hurt badly and acting strangely.

"I'm going in," Nor called out.

Radditz shook his head. "No way! You got to have your fun. Stay with the humans."

"No need," Nor pointed out.

They spotted Akira walking toward them. She had Turlis' unconscious body slung over her shoulder. Her older brother's ran over to her and took the burden from her. She glanced back at the building.

"I've got to get back in there. They're like rats. I don't know where they're all coming from," she panted.

Radditz pushed her toward the ship. "Go with Nor and look after Turlis. I'll go. I could use some action."

She nodded. "Fine, but hurry. The others aren't much help to Vegeta, and they're only going to get hurt even worse if the fight prolongs."

Bulma walked toward the ramp, despite the rude order issued to her by Radditz a few minutes earlier telling her to stay in her room until they were in space. She gasped when she say Nor carrying Turlis into the ship. The poor man had obviously been tortured. Unfortunately, the grisly shape that he was in couldn't have prepared her for the appearance of her bodyguard. The beautiful Saiyan woman was covered in blood. Bulma gagged, covering her mouth and turning away.

Akira regarded her curiously. "Something wrong, princess?"

"You're c-covered in," she couldn't finish.

"Blood. Yeah, I know. It's not that big a deal, and you shouldn't be on the ramp. One of the Onbei's could fire at us anytime now. We're not out of the woods yet."

Bulma tried her best to ignore the blood, and looked her straight in the eye. "You were all treating this like a game," she spoke disgustedly. "People died. You killed them," she whispered.

"They tortured my kin. It stopped being a game the second I saw the four of them huddled under an energy shield in the middle of a bunker." She fixated Bulma with a hard glare. "You've got a lot to learn about the universe, Princess," she stated harshly. "Sometimes you have to fight, and just beating an opponent in combat isn't enough to stop them."

She extended her arm to the right and shot a ki blast at a guard that had been sneaking up on their side. Bulma jumped, glancing at the man's body as it landed in the dust. Akira looked over at him, too. "He was about to kill you. Would you have rather I let him do it? Would you rather fail our mission?"

A series of earthshaking blasts came from the building, and Akira turned to see the other Saiyans running toward the ship. Vegeta was bringing up the rear, blasting everything he thought was part of the base. The Onbei's were destroyed.

**(Change scene)**

"Anyone going to speak, or do I have to start threatening?" Vegeta inquired angrily.

Nappa was the only one that seemed to have the nerve to say it. He took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. "This isn't easy, Vegeta." Especially for Nappa! He'd done this once before, and he hated being the barer of such things. "We'll have to wait until he wakes to know for sure, but I think." He looked the ex-prince straight in the eye. "I think your sister is dead."

Vegeta stood stock still as the information sunk into his brain. Of course it was true! Turlis was mated to Indara, and it explained his strange behavior. Suddenly, he felt a bout of rage coming over him. 'Rall did this,' he seethed. 'He killed our little sister.'

Everyone watched him turn away from them and walk quietly out of the room. Nappa slouched into a chair and massaged his temples. He'd been the one to give Vegeta news about his father, too, all those years ago. "He's going to kill me for all the horrible news I've dealt him," he groaned.

Brolly just sat quietly next to his brother. He was still a little shocked by the day's events. Kakkarot was sitting at the lounge table with his two eldest brothers, and Akira was standing with Bulma and Chichi near the doorway. It was then that Nappa looked over at them. His eyes drifted to Chichi, and he cursed.

"You're the bitch that waited on us," he accused, jumping to his feet. He was still a little tipsy from the drugs, but he was strong enough to strangle the life out of the black haired girl!

Akira stepped in his way, pushing Chichi back behind her. "Back off, Nappa," she warned. "If it wasn't for her, we might not have found you so quickly."

Brolly frowned. "She was working for them, Akira! She drugged us."

Kakkarot slammed his good hand down on the table. "Knock it off! You're scaring her to death. We're all fine, mostly. It's not her fault."

Bulma cut in. "Definitely not her fault! They threatened her. She didn't have a choice."

Nor stood up. "Enough bickering. Leave her be, Nappa. She did what anyone of us would have done in her situation. Vegeta spared her, so don't get on his bad side. I have a feeling it's not a good idea right now."

**(End chapter….finally! hahaha)**

Long chapter, huh? I don't know exactly how I feel about it, so honesty is very appreciated! It did, however, fit in with the story, so I'm not changing anything.

**Next time:** Rall confronts Ava. Goku and Chichi talk, the sparks begin for them, and Bulma, Vegeta, and Akira decide where to go from here. It'll probably be a shorter chapter. Not sure yet.

**PANDORA ;-)**


	8. Aftermath

**PrettyStupidGurl-** Hiya! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry for the delay!

**DBZ-fan-JESS-** Thank you very much! I really hope you enjoy the story. I have a lot planned for it. If you like 18, I think you're going to like how her character comes in. I hope it really surprises people. Enjoy!

**Fujutsu-** Thank you! Glad you liked it!

**Daisy31-** Yeah, I wanted to make up for the not updating, by giving you guys a long chapter last time. Wish I had been able to do that with this chapter, but the next chapter will be long too! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Kataan-** Bulma will get better. I promise, and so will the other characters. I'm glad you thought that part was funny, and that you don't like Rall. I guess that means I'm doing a decent job! ;-) Thanks!

**MANGA DEVIL-** I'm sorry the romance is coming along so slowly, but think about it. They really don't know each other very well yet. They've got to learn to respect each other first, and they will! I have it all planned out. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Tsume-Hiei luver-** Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Sorry this chapter's so short. The next one will be longer. I promise.

**Fiby-** Thank you so much for the review! I'm happy you didn't think the fight scene was complete crap. You're right. Those guards weren't much of a challenge, so it was a bit boring. The next fight scenes shouldn't be. ;-) Hopefully, I'll get better at writing them. Sorry ahead of time about the length of this chapter. The next chapter will be longer!

**Garowyn-** Yeah, I desperately need to pay a bit more attention to proofreading… I type way too fast, and forget to go back and correct things. I'm working on replacing all my old chapters and making corrections to them. Thanks for reviewing!

**KarineD-** I love that you love this story! Haha. Thank you very much! Enjoy, enjoy!

**Mela-** Sorry about the wait! Thank you for reviewing!

**Senator Katrina-** I appreciate the reviews. I'm very sorry that I haven't been able to update any of my stories lately, like I used to when I first started writing on this website, but I've got a lot going on in my life right now. I probably won't be able to update again for a few weeks after this chapter either. Just to warn everyone ahead of time. Thank you!

Chapter 7: Aftermath 

The priestess slowly bowed her head, saying a silent pray, before extinguishing the last of the candles that surrounded the alter. Indara's body had been cremated and buried beside her father's grave earlier that day, marking the final day of mourning for the princess. Ava sighed miserably, and leaned forward against the cool, marble. It was hard to move on after such a horrible thing like Indara's death. She still wasn't over the death of her sister, Jadora, or her brother-in-law, Bardock, and that was years ago! Tragedy seemed to encompass Vegetasei for the past decade.

"Such a beautiful ceremony," a deep voice spoke up from the shadows behind her.

A jolt of ice slide down her back, and Ava stood up straight, whirling around to face the sudden intruder. "Rall?" She whispered, her throat dry. Did he know that she was in league with Indara and Vegeta? Would he really have the gall to kill a priestess in her temple the day his sister was buried? The priestess held her breath, hoping he wouldn't do anything so foolish.

He looked around, taking in the beautiful flowers that adorned the room. Indara's favorites—white roses from Earth and pink lilies that grew wild throughout Vegetasei. He reached over and delicately plucked a long stem rose from a nearby bouquet. Bringing it to his nose, he inhaled the scent and closed his eyes as if it brought him the purest joy. Ava watched him warily.

Rall sighed, looking up at her. "You honored my sister justly," he commended.

"Excuse me?" Ava demanded disgustedly. Her stomach twisted into a tight knot. He was standing in front of her, and he was being sincere! She desperately fought the urge to lunge at him and claw his eyes out.

Her anger seemed to trigger something in him, and he gripped her neck in his hand firmly. "For someone who is scheming behind my back with my traitorous brother, you sure can't take a compliment!" He pushed her back against the alter. "Undeserving bitch!"

Ava glanced to her side, feeling her back collide with the marble, and she choked on a sob. She couldn't die! She had to help Vegeta. She had to help bring the Saiyan Empire back to its former glory and honor! She dug her sharp nails into his wrist, drawing blood easily enough.

Rall backhanded her and shook her like a rag doll. "I should kill you." He glared down at her, moving closer. His hand came back down toward her face, and Ava flinched, expecting another hit. Instead, his hand rested gently against her cheek, and he brushed away her tears.

The woman beneath him trembled in fear as he lifted a lock of her white-gold hair and gazed in to her ice colored eyes. "You look so much like her," he whispered, kissing her lips gently. "I could never harm you," he told her, moving away from her finally so she could escape.

Rall watched longingly as the priestess flee from the room, her hair shinning silver in the pale moonlight. Yes. Ava was a constant reminder to him of the woman he desired, and the likeness that she shared with Akira was the only reason he let her live, for now.

**(Change scene)**

Goku watched the synthetic slop that was supposed to be passable as some kind of a meat substitute splatter onto the floor. Groaning, he dropped the utensil and picked up a rag with his good hand. His right arm was still in a cast so his ambidexterity was off. Vegeta would allow anyone access to the regeneration tanks except Turlis; their punishment for being stupid and incurring the wrath of the Onbei Gang.

Bending down, he wiped up the mess and tossed the soiled rag into the sink. "That's the third time," he muttered sadly.

"Need some help?"

Goku glanced up from the floor and stared blankly at the beautiful woman on the other side of the counter. "Um."

Chichi smiled slightly and walked around to his side. "I can make you something to eat," she told him. "Think of it as a 'thank-you' for sticking up for me the other day."

Finally recovering his voice, he smiled back. "It wasn't your fault. They threatened you to drug our food."

"I feel horrible it," Chichi admitted. "How's your arm healing?"

"It'll be good as new in another day. We Saiyans heal quick."

**(Change scene)**

Vegeta stood quietly in the middle of the dimly lit room, watching one of his oldest and most trusted friends float unconsciously in the regeneration tank. His sister was truly dead. There was no doubt in his mind. Clenching his fists tightly at his side, he imagined strangling the life from his own brother, but a tiny voice in his head silenced the thoughts. What would their father think of all this? Even though the king was dead, Vegeta didn't wish to disappoint him or disrespect him, and Saiyans did not kill their own kin.

'But he's defiling our dynasty,' Vegeta spoke mentally to himself. 'He has to be stopped.' He didn't want to say it out loud, but he was worried for his two younger brothers more than ever now.

The life support monitor beeped from the side of the regeneration tank, breaking his train of thought. The prince glanced up into Turlis' open eyes. Without a second thought, Vegeta moved over to the control panel and pressed a four-sequence number into the keypad. The greenish-blue liquid filtered out through a drain in the bottom, and Turlis stood patiently inside for his friend to open the hatch.

Vegeta pulled up the handle and backed away, letting the automatic hydraulics kick in and open the door for him. He handed Turlis a fresh towel and moved aside. The other Saiyan wiped his face off with the cloth and sighed heavily. He felt empty inside, and he didn't think it would ever go away. He could still feel a small part of Indara's soul clinging to his own, but he would never fully be linked to her until his own death—whenever that might be.

"Did I hurt anyone?" Turlis rasped. His throat was extremely sore.

"Kakkarot tried to keep you subdued for most of the time," Vegeta answered. "Plus the drug kept you from doing any real damage."

Turlis nodded slowly. "Where is everyone?"

Soft laughter drifted into the medbay from the hallway, and the two of them glanced toward the noise. Two figures walked past, smiling and talking. Vegeta let his head fall forward slightly.

"Never seen him like that with a woman before," he commented, though secretly he was glad to see Kakkarot finally taking an interest in the opposite sex, even if it was a mere human girl.

"That girl looks familiar," Turlis cut in, frowning thoughtfully.

Vegeta shrugged. "Well, she did drug your food."

"What!"

**(Change scene)**

"The prime minister?"

Akira rolled sighed heavily. "Too closely watched by Rall."

Bulma rested her head on the table. "Any old friends?"

"All dead, missing, or heavily guarded."

"Cousins? Siblings I don't know about?" Bulma ventured on.

"No, and yes," Akira replied. "But I'm not going to put my little brother and sisters in jeopardy."

Just then, Vegeta walked in. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out who we can contact on Vegetasei," Bulma told him. "Any ideas?"

He glared over at Akira. "Ava."

The silver haired woman stared blankly at him for a while. "I can't believe myself," she muttered. "Where the hell is my head?"

"Obviously, you've been hanging around with that thing far too much."

Bulma's head shot up at Vegeta's insult, and she lunged from her seat. Thankfully, her bodyguard was much quicker than her. Akira caught her around the waist and pulled her back away from Vegeta. The Earth princess kicked her legs and flailed her arms about frantically trying to get at Vegeta, who just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Why you no good, little bas--." Bulma was cut off before she could finish by Akira's hand being firmly planted over her mouth.

"Calm down, princess."

Vegeta chuckled. "Why spoil my fun, Akira? I wanted to see what she possible thought she could do to me."

Akira gave him a look over Bulma's shoulder that clearly stated 'this might be funny to you, but I'm going to be dealing with her all night thanks to you!'

"You'll contact your aunt when we touch down on Riessei," he told Akira. "Rall may know she was working with Indara."

"Right. If he's monitoring her transmissions, it won't be too suspicious if I'm doing the calling," she agreed, though she was worried about the interest it might cause with Rall. "I'm going to take the princess with me to the cargo bay. I'll need to work on the communications satellite. I don't want him to try tracking me down."

Bulma suddenly stopped struggling so hard against Akira's grasp and glanced down at where Akira's forearm was resting over her right elbow to keep her subdued. Was that a goose bump she felt on the Saiyan woman's arm? Something about Rall freaked Akira out, and that couldn't be a good sign. She was the bravest woman Bulma knew! What had happened?

Vegeta tuned to walk out of the room. "I don't want him tracking you down either."

**(End Chapter)**

Okay, this was kind of a filler chapter. Nothing major really took place, and it was very short. I did tell you, though, at the beginning of this story that I had things all planned out for each chapter, so please be patient. I'm sorry! However! If it makes everyone happy, I'll fill you in some of things to come!

**Next time:** The gang gets in contact with Ava, and she has a fail-safe plan. Unfortunately, it causes a lot of uproar amongst the Saiyans. Will they go with this new plan? They have to drop off Dr. Gero's cargo on Riessei, and then they can be on their way. Of course, it's not going to be so simple. I think we may just find out what's inside the crates! ;-) And what's this? The gang's going to get arrested? Oh, no!

Please don't forget to review! Thanks for reading.

PANDORA ;-)


	9. The Only Good Plan, is a Bad Plan

I know I usually take the time to personally thank everyone, but I really want to get this chapter out. Sorry! Next time. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Much luv!

**_Chapter 08: The Only Good Plan, is a Bad Plan_**

The priestess waved her guards out of the room and plopped down in from of the com screen unceremoniously. Thankfully, Rall's personal henchmen had finally decided to take a little break after trailing her all over the moon colony of Europa. Sighing, she reached forward and pressed the call button. It was surprising what came up in front of her. Ava smiled happily.

"Akira! Darling, what are you doing contacting me?"

Her niece frowned, cutting straight to the point. "Turlis felt Indara's death."

Ava sat up straight, automatically realizing what that meant. "You're with Vegeta? But I thought you were on Earth working for King Briefs."

"I am working for King Briefs. I have his daughter with me. We've just happened to cross paths with Vegeta."

"Something big is going on, I take it."

Akira nodded. "Yes. We're desperate to get back on Vegetasei and meet with the council."

"I figured as much," Ava responded, leaning back in her chair once again. "I knew Vegeta would find some way to get in touch with me, and I've been trying to think of different ways to make this work." She shifted in her seat, averting her eyes from the young woman in front of her. "I don't think anything I've come up with will, but with you in the picture, that opens a whole new door."

**(Change scene)**

"What exactly are you talking about?" Akira asked suspiciously.

"Is there anyone there to hold you back from destroying the com system?"

Akira laughed slightly. "What do you have planned, Aunt Ava?" She glanced sideways at Vegeta and Nor before refocusing on her aunt.

"I'm really not kidding. You're not going to like what I have to say, but it's the only thing I can think of that will work."

Vegeta moved forward so that he was standing directly behind Akira. Ava could now see him on her screen. "What's this plan of yours?"

"Akira fulfills her the marriage contract between Vegetasei and Gemisei," the priestess quickly stated, knowing things were about to explode, and they did!

The room burst into chaos. The Saiyans immediately started to voice their disapproval as loudly as possible; only Vegeta and Akira remained silent. Bulma and Chichi just sat next to each other, exchanging confused looks. They had no idea what was going on.

"I know that it's an upsetting idea," Ava called out, trying to regain some semblance of order.

"Upsetting?" Radditz growled. "That's the biggest understatement I've ever heard! It's downright ludicrous. I won't allow it."

"I'm not saying she has to actually go through with it," Ava argued.

Nor spoke up this time. "Think of something else."

Vegeta placed his hand on Akira's shoulder and immediately regretted it when he felt her flinch. "We'll find another way," he whispered to her as everyone continued debating behind them, but Ava's plan made sense. He didn't know of any other way they could do this.

Akira shook her head. "There is no other way." She stood up, causing everyone to get very quiet. "I'll go to Gemisei."

Goku shook his head. "No way, sis. Not after."

"I'm going," she cut him off. "It's final."

Everyone watched her as she walked out of the room with Bulma and Chichi close behind her.

**(Change scene)**

Akira sighed. Two days had passed since they contacted Ava, and Bulma was still moping around because she refused to discuss what was bothering her. The young Saiyan woman draped the strap of her small bag over her shoulder and glanced at her appearance in the mirror. Her gray shirt was ripped in several places, and the long black pants she had on were covered in dirt. She shook her head in disgust. If her mother saw her right now, she'd die all over again!

"And these are some of the least messed up items I have on me," she muttered to herself. Vegeta had given her a couple hundred worth of credits to get new clothes. She couldn't go to her 'future husband' looking like a beggar! There was a soft knock on the door, and she turned around to answer it.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly, and Chichi stepped into the room. "Goku told me you were going into one of the nearby towns. I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I tagged along. I'm getting sick of staring at these metal walls," she joked.

Akira smiled slightly. "You call him Goku."

A soft blush spread across the human woman's face. "Oh, well," she stuttered. "That's what he asked me to call him."

"He hates his real name. Goku is what our mother used to call him." Akira motioned toward the door, and they walked out down the hall together. "Has he told you why?"

Chichi shook her head. "No. He seemed a little upset about it. I didn't want to push the issue."

"He's not upset about that. He's upset about our parents' deaths." They turned right at the end of the hall. "There's a story from ancient Saiyan history about a set of twin brothers named Turlis and Kakkarot. It was a favorite story of my father's so, of course, he named the twins after it."

"Oh? Then why does he hate the name so much?"

"The character he was named after ended up killing his brother and the old man that raised them."

The black haired woman cringed. "No wonder he hates the name. That's horrible!"

"Some think so," Akira agreed, stopping outside the doors to the cargo bay. "But if you ever get a chance to study our history, you might change your mind. Kakkarot went on to become a great warrior and leader of one of the most influential tribes in that time period."

"I guess I'll just have to read about it sometime and figure it out myself."

"Sounds like a plan because I suck at retelling things." Akira reached for the button to open the door. "Let's see if the princess wants to go with us. I'm sure the prospect of a new dress might peak her interest."

**(Change scene)**

"There has to be a way," she muttered to herself as she paced back and forth. Her thoughts were centered on her father and Earth. That dream she kept having was really bothering her. Was it some kind of premonition? It changed slightly every time she had it. She was scared of the future. Obviously the Cold's knew who overheard their plans, so it was only a matter of time before they did something in retaliation.

'I have to find some way to contact home,' she thought frantically. She needed to know that it was safe! Bulma stopped pacing next to one of the crates and sighed, plopping down on top of it. She was so worried about her father, she couldn't think straight.

Suddenly, she felt something slam against the wooden box she was sitting on. Too shocked to do anything, Bulma just sat there until it started again. Yelping in fright, she fell forward and landed on her hands and knees. The banging continued, louder this time and more forceful. The princess rolled onto her butt and began backing away from the box until her back collided with the metal wall. Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

Bulma stared at it for a minute before pulling herself up on wobbly legs. Somehow, she found herself moving toward the crate and reaching shakily toward the latches. Her fingers brushed up against the cold metal. Slowly, she managed to push the heavy lid up all the way. Inside was an oblong, metallic capsule of some kind, and it had a panel with flashing lights. She leaned forward to get a better look at it. There was catch that obviously locked the capsule from being opened, but it was dented slightly.

"What is this thing?" She whispered, reaching down and running a finger over the controls. She'd never seen anything like it before in her life! A loud beep came from it, causing her to jump and accidentally push the button her finger was closest to. Bulma's eyes grew wide as the box started rattling again.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "What'd I do!"

The top of the capsule flew open, and Bulma jumped back again, covering her mouth to hold in the scream. She kept thinking that if whatever was in the box didn't kill her, Vegeta surely would! She watched in horror as a beautiful woman with long, blond hair sat up, gasping for air and gripped the edges of the capsule until her knuckles were white. The strange woman glanced around frantically, as if trying to figure out where she was, and her icy blue eyes landed directly on Bulma. The princess felt her knees go weak as the woman stood up and glared down at her.

"Who are you?"

Bulma swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her mouth, but nothing would come out. The woman was already out of the box and stalking toward her slowly.

"I asked who you are. Answer me! Who are you!" She moved into a defensive stance.

**(Change scene)**

Akira frowned as she pushed the button to open the door. Something was wrong. She slowly stepped into the room and immediately spotted Bulma cowering in a corner and about to be attacked by some naked blond woman. She turned to Chichi quickly.

"Get the others," she whispered and phased across the room until she was standing safely in between Bulma and this stranger. She glared at the woman, trying to figure out what was going on. Bulma was obviously terrified. "How'd you get onto this ship?" She demanded.

The woman narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I'm the one asking questions here, and I'm still waiting for answers."

"Well, it looks like you're going to be waiting a long time because I'm not telling you anything."

Bulma finally stood up and found her voice again. "She was in one of the crates," she told Akira shakily.

"Please tell me you weren't being curious again?" Akira demanded of Bulma.

"Well, I," Bulma started.

"Enough!" The blond woman yelled. "If you won't tell me who you are, then you leave me no choice." With that said, she lunged forward to attack Akira.

**(Change scene)**

Radditz tossed Turlis a small dagger. "Here. It should be easy to hide up your sleeve."

"Let's just hope that Gero's men play nice," Nor cut in. "I'm really not in the mood to deal with a bunch of morons who think they can take us on and steal our cut of the money."

Kakkarot flexed his left arm, thankful that it was finally healed completely. "Let's just get this over with. I'm starving."

Everyone chuckled at his comment and continued to pick up their usual weapons. Vegeta was just equipping his favorite knife when Chichi burst into the room and almost knocked him over. She grasped at his arm, panting for air. He glared at her.

"What's your damn problem, woman?" Shaking her hand off his arm.

"Akira," she gasped out. "Cargo bay. Strange woman." She swallowed hard. "Fight!" The men all looked at her for a second and then at each other. Chichi narrowed her eyes. "What are you waiting for?"

They all rushed out of the room, leaving her behind. She leaned back against the wall and breathed heavily. "Why'd the lounge have to be so far away?" She whined, turning toward the door to follow them as quickly as she could.

When the group reached the cargo bay, they were stunned. Whoever this woman was, she was a good fighter, but Vegeta noticed that Akira was holding back. He turned to Radditz.

"Get the princess away from the fighting," he ordered.

Radditz nodded and made his way over to Bulma. He pulled her away from the wall and back over to the safety of the others. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Nor had moved forward to help Akira back the stranger into a corner. Kakkarot gave Bulma a concerned look.

"Are you alright, princess?"

She nodded. "I think so. Just shaken up," she admitted. "Akira came in before she could attack me."

"Who is she?" Brolly asked.

Bulma shook her head. "I don't know. She came out of one of the crates."

Akira blocked all of the woman's hits with her forearms as she backed her into the wall. She didn't want to hurt the woman. She just wanted to subdue her, and now that Vegeta and Nor were at her side, the woman seemed to be losing her will to fight.

The woman slumped back against the wall, giving in. She was surrounded and exhausted. She stood there and eyed the three Saiyans before her warily. Chichi came up and tossed the woman a blanket. It suddenly occurred to her that she had no clothes on, and she quickly wrapped her body up in the cover, turning a deep crimson.

"I think you better get your ass back into that thing you jumped out of," Vegeta told her.

She glanced up at him pleadingly. "No, please."

By now, everyone was standing around her. Bulma and Chichi glanced at each other. They were both thinking the same thing; something wasn't right about all this. Bulma steps forward.

"You can't possibly be thinking of finishing this job, Vegeta."

"I'll do as I see fit," he shot back.

Turlis frowned. "Why is Gero shipping a girl across the galaxy in a crate?"

Vegeta glared at him. "Who cares?"

"It's not just me," the woman chimes in. "My brother, too."

"How lovely," Vegeta replied sarcastically. "But I really don't care. Get back in that damn crate."

Akira sighed. "Vegeta, come on. There's something not right about all this."

"Yes! I know. No one is doing what I tell them to do."

Bulma stalked up to him. "Because this is wrong! How can you even think of going ahead with this?"

Nappa decided it was his turn to speak up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Queen Juuhachigou of Quatra, Princess of Oodernsei," she told them.

"What's a queen doing being shipped around in a crate?" Chichi asked.

"My husband is a horrible man. I ran away from him with the help of my brother, but his men caught us and took us back to him. He sent me to Dr. Gero." She paused, taking a deep breath. "He sent us there to be brainwashed."

"That's where I've heard that name before," Nor told them. "Gero's some kind of mad scientist. Father told me about him once. I can't believe I forgot about that."

"So, what were you supposed to be brainwashed to do?" Akira inquired slowly.

Juuhachigou's expression turned to disgust. "He wanted me to be a good, submissive wife."

"I'd say it didn't work," Vegeta mused, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know what happened," she responded. "But yes. It didn't work."

Radditz, who had been examining the capsule all this time, cut in. "It must be programmed into these capsules you were sleeping in."

Bulma perked up. "Then it probably just didn't imprint in time. I'd imagine something like that takes a long time, which is probably why you were asleep for it."

"I've got to agree with Princess Bulma," Radditz concluded.

Vegeta walked over to the other crate and stared down at it for a long time. "What was your brother programmed to do?"

"You must understand, my husband," Juuhachigou sneered. "Is a greedy man. Since my brother is the crown prince, there is no hope for him to incorporate Oodernsei into his monarchy, but if my brother were dead," she trailed off.

Bulma gasped. "Then your husband gains control."

"Yes."

Vegeta sighed irritably. "That doesn't answer my question," he growled.

"He wanted my brother to kill himself so that it couldn't be traced back to him," the queen replayed.

The ex-prince glared at the occupied crate, his anger increasing. He could feel something boiling over in his mind. 'Suicide!' He stormed over to the crate and grasped onto the wooden lid. His guilt over not being there to save his little sister temporarily sated as he felt the wood splinter beneath his fingers. He tossed the lid to the floor and slammed his fist down into the control pad. The machine beeped and hissed before it popped open.

"Get another blanket, Kakkarot," he commanded before purposely making his way through the group of people.

Nor and Radditz glanced at Vegeta's retreated back. Akira turned to Bulma. "Stay here with the others."

"Why? Where are you going?" The princess inquired, following her bodyguard toward the door.

Radditz brushed past her. "To stop Vegeta."

Nor pulled her back away from the entrance ramp of the ship. "You'll be perfectly safe here. Stay," he told her before following his brother and sister out into the woods.

Bulma sighed. "I'm really sick of being left behind like this."

"Princess Bulma, is it?"

The blue haired young woman turned around and came face to face with Queen Juuhachigou. "Yes?" She gulped slightly.

"I'd like to apologize for earlier."

Bulma smiled softly. "It wasn't your fault. I probably would have done the same." She glanced at the blanket wrapped tightly around the other woman's body and nodded toward the hall. "Let's go find you some clothes."

**(Change scene)**

"What does he think he doing?" Nor spoke up.

Radditz continued without breaking his stride. "Something stupid, no doubt."

"Well, what's new there?" Akira chimed in with a grin on her face.

The trio glanced ahead and noticed that Vegeta's was already approaching Gero's middlemen. Nor and Radditz ran forward to back Vegeta up. The leader of the group grinned as he spotted Vegeta walking swiftly toward him. He pushed himself upright off a tree and walked toward the Saiyan.

"You must be Vegeta," the alien called out.

He wasted no time. Vegeta brought his hand up, palm facing the hideous green alien with purple, shaggy hair, and blasted him clean through the heart. The leader dropped to his knees as Vegeta continued past him toward the others without a second glance.

"Vegeta, think about this a second," Nor cut in.

"Yeah," Radditz called out. "You're always telling us not to draw unwanted attention to ourselves."

Akira stood back from them all, watching through narrowed eyes. Something wasn't right here! She could sense it. Her brothers and Vegeta were too preoccupied to notice. She let her silver eyes scan the trees nearby, and she turned into the thick undergrowth. The greenish-blue ferns brushed against her leather boots softly as she skillfully moved. Not even her sensitive Saiyan hearing could pick up the sound.

As she moved farther and farther away from the others, the sensation became stronger. A light snap overhead made her freeze in her tracks. Someone was watching her! 'What is going on with me,' she scolded herself. She should have noticed it sooner, and now she was outnumbered. She just knew it. Retreat wasn't a word often used by a Saiyan warrior, but the urge to run was overwhelming.

Akira powered up slightly and turned back toward the others, ready to fly if she had to, but! Her eyes immediately were caught in a strange trance. She stared into the deepest brown eyes she'd ever seen. Her stalker stared back, silently in awe of the woman before him. In all his years in the royal court, he'd never seen anything like her. He lifted his fingers to her cheek and couldn't help but grin when he felt how soft her skin was.

"Intriguing," he whispered.

Just as he realized she was snapping out of it, he let his hand fall from her face to her neck, and applied just the right amount of pressure. The woman let out a soft moan as she slumped forward into his arms. He slipped one of his arms beneath her knees and picked her up to cradle her against his chest.

"I want them all taken into custody and detained for questioning," he called out, causing about thirty men to come out of hiding. As they scurried off to carry out his orders, he let his gaze drop down to the woman in his arms.

**(End Chapter)**

Well, there ya go! It's been a long freakin' time, I know! Sorry so very much. No excuses!

**Next time:** Who's this guy who knocked out Akira? We'll find out! ;-) The groups arrested, and unfortunately, Vegeta's the first to be 'interrogated', but wait a sec! Everyone's in the cells except for Akira. Where's she at? You'd be surprised, and so will she! Mu hahahahah!

PANDORA ;-)


	10. Hospitality

I'm back! Again… This nice, long chapter is dedicated to everyone sticking around for the story! Thanks a bunches!

"I have just been biding my time  
Sharpening my axe  
And learning your every move  
You'll never see it coming…" –**Silent Drive, "Professional."**

(Something new from me.. A lyric I find profound at the beginning, and some of the funniest comedic lines I've heard at the end of the story… ENJOY!)

_**Chapter 09: Hospitality**_

Juuhachigou pulled the left side of the shirt across and over the right, and buttoned it in place at her side. She felt kind of funny dressed like a normal person. She was used to expensive dresses and being primp and proper at all times. Now, she looked like a mere peasant. She wondered what her brother would say when he saw her.

"I'm sure Akira won't mind you borrowing her clothes," Bulma assured her. "I would have given you some of mine, but you and her are the same height and all. It just makes more sense."

"Thank you. It's better than running around in the nude."

Bulma smiled. "I'm sure it is." She picked up a dark green jacket and walked toward the door. "Let's go find the others. Maybe Vegeta is back."

The two women walked out into the hall. Bulma instantly gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Chichi was lying on the floor in front of them, face down. A clicking noise caused them both to look up. Not twenty feet away from them stood four men with guns pointed directly at them. It was the last thing Bulma remembered seeing as she fell to the ground in a heap next to her two new friends.

"Take them out to the transport," the leader said. "And report to Prince Arthos that the ship is clear."

The men saluted and ran off to carry out their orders.

**(Change scene)**

He had work to do, not that anyone would question him, but he'd never allowed himself to be so distracted before. The woman was truly the most beautiful he'd ever seen, and he couldn't seem to keep his damn eyes off of her! He turned to his right-hand man, willing himself to get back to his main task.

"Has the ship been cleared?"

"Yes, your highness. They are just bringing out the last of the suspects now. What do you wish done with the ship?"

"Have it brought to the base and locked in the main hanger bay for now, Ansolus." Arthos turned toward setting sun, taking in the various hues of red, blue and purple. "On second thought," he started. "Take my personal transport back to the palace and make sure my guest is well taken care of."

Ansolus grinned. "Proving too much of a distraction, my prince?" He chuckled when Arthos glared over his shoulder at him. "I saw that exchange between you and her in the forest," he went on. "No female's ever had that affect on you before. It's usually you who makes the girls crazy."

The prince closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Just do as I say," he commanded harshly.

"Yes, of course," the other man went on good-naturedly. "Would you like her placed in your room, sire?" He joked.

"If the two of us hadn't grown up together, I'd blast you for such disrespect!" Arthos shouted back. "Now, get to it!"

"Okay, okay! The room across the hall then."

Arthos clenched his fist tightly at his sides and turned his attention to a lower ranking soldier passing b him. "Are you almost finished yet! Make sure they're fitted with ki-suppressors, too! I don't want any mistakes."

**(Change scene)**

Groggily, Vegeta lifted his head and blinked slowly. What happened? He remembered killing one of Gero's men, but after that, he couldn't recall a thing. He lifted a hand to his face, but it wouldn't reach above his shoulders! He was shackled to the wall. He tried powering up, but was immediately bombarded with a wave nausea.

"Ki suppressors," he hissed quietly to himself. He'd been placed under them once before, and the memories were not pleasant ones. Being locked in the dungeons of your own palace, surrounded by hundreds of criminals that you'd sentenced yourself. He shuddered at the thought. One day, he'd repay his brother for that. One day soon!

"Looks like we've got a live one finally," a gruff voice cut through the stagnant air.

Vegeta glanced up just as a shadow engulfed his body. The man before him was tall with a thick, black ponytail, and he was dressed in drab olive green pants and a matching button up shirt. There were a few small insignias embroidered on the right side of the shirt's chest. Vegeta fought back the sneer gathering in his throat. This guy was obviously attached to the Riessian military, but it was just an educated guess. He'd only ever been to Riessei once, and that had been three years ago. He'd never had the chance to accompany his parents or any of Vegetasei's ambassadors on diplomatic matters here before. He shook those thoughts from his head as the man knelt down in front of him with a grin on his face.

"We have some questions for you."

Vegeta glanced sideways into the other cells. Everyone was accounted for, even the moronic men Gero had set up to meet them for the exchange. Everyone but Akira that is. He glared up at the humanoid kneeling before him. There was no way out of this. With the ki suppressors in place, his captor had complete control over the situation.

The man took a key from his belt and reached behind Vegeta's head. "No funny stuff, monkey boy, or you'll find yourself tailless," he threatened.

Vegeta's tail tightened around his waist involuntarily. They'd somehow seen his tail, so they knew his was a Saiyan. He growled low in his throat. 'Just perfect,' he thought angrily. He was rewarded for his growl with a sharp blow to the side of his head.

"Now, didn't I just warn you? No funny stuff!"

**(Change scene)**

Blinking, the young woman let out a sigh. 'What happened?' She focused on the pillow beside her. It was white and fluffy. Akira frowned at it. She pushed herself up, finding it hard to sit in the position she was in. She'd been lying on her side. The Saiyan woman was too stunned to move at the moment though. Her surroundings were new.

"What the hell," she whispered, pushing off the blanket that covered her. Instantly, she regretted it and wanted to scream. Akira slid out of the bed as quickly as possible and searched the dimly lit room for a mirror. "Oh, for the love of all that is holy," she grumbled as her eyes took in her appearance.

Her hair had been allowed to curl naturally and was pinned up here and there, but that wasn't her main problem. Her slender body was draped in an expensive, white silk gown. She scrunched up her nose and started ripping out all the pins in her hair. These were not her normal fighting clothes. What had happened to them! She stormed over to one of the dressers and pulled the drawers open one by one, trying to find her things.

"This is not funny," she growled. Giving up on finding her clothes, she decided on a more plausible goal. Finding out where she was. She went over to the main doors and opened them slowly. Just as she was about to walk out the door, she had a flashback.

_She stared into the deepest brown eyes she'd ever seen._

'Who was that guy?' she wondered.

"_Intriguing," he whispered._

Akira suppressed the shiver that tried to overcome her whole body as she remembered how that stranger's voice had whispered that one word. She didn't have time for such thoughts. She had to find out what happened and where the others were.

Back in the room, a pair of brown eyes watched in amusement as the woman disappeared into the hallway. She hadn't noticed him once as he had stood in the darkest corner of the room watching over her. Slowly, he walked over to the door and followed her at a safe distance.

**(Change scene)**

Bulma watched quietly as the Saiyans fought amongst themselves over what was going on. It seemed, to her, that they were unable to function without their leader, Vegeta. It was getting on her nerves.

"Will you guys please shut up," she yelled.

They all turned to glare at her, but she simply returned their gesture. Radditz looked over at Juuhachigou and Juunana. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" He inclined his head to the right, where Gero's middlemen were still unconscious. "This has to have something to do with you."

Prince Juunana frowned, slightly annoyed with the Saiyan's lack of respect, but he replied honestly, "I have no idea what's going on. Riessei is the ruling planet of our empire. It's possible that we are being looked for by the military."

Nappa growled. "Well, that's just perfect!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't we be trying to figure out a way to get free instead of bickering with each other?"

Nor sighed. "Princess Bulma is right."

"I don't know what you expect us to do," Brolly cut in. "These things around our wrists are ki suppressors," he announced, holding up his arm for them to all take notice. "We couldn't overpower a gnat if we wanted to," he grumbled angrily.

Chichi sighed. "There's got to be some way around them." She turned to Radditz and asked, "Can't you pry them open and rewire them or something?"

He scowled at her. "You've obviously never been captured before. They're designed specifically so that the captive can't get into them."

Kakkarot gave his eldest brother a hard look. "Don't snap at her. She was just asking if it could be done."

Before the arguing could continue, a loud clank resounded throughout the room, and all the captives glanced toward the door. A large humanoid with dark brown hair and black eyes entered the room. He was as wide and tall as Nappa, and he had a sour twist to his features.

"Well, well," he cooed. "Looks like everyone's up." He stood in the middle of the hall and grinned at them. "Hmm, who wants to be next for questioning? We're just about through with you other friend. I'm sure he'll be singing any second now."

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "What'd you do to V-?" The rest of her sentence was cut off by Turlis' hand slapping over her mouth.

"Are you insane?" He whispered in her ear. "You'll give us all away."

The guard smirked evilly. "Looks like we found our next guest for the interrogation room," he announced, staring into Bulma's terrified gaze.

**(Change scene)**

"Did you see that blond woman they brought in?"

Akira pressed her back to the wall and listened carefully to what the two guards were saying around the corner. Hopefully, she'd learn something useful.

"You bet! I wish I could be in the interrogation room when they question her," the other insinuated.

The Saiyan woman scrunched up her nose. 'Perverts.'

"If they ever get to her, you mean. That one guy is still in there. Marden's been torturing the guy for over an hour already."

"Damn! He must be one tough son of a bitch."

Akira turned her eyes to the floor thoughtfully. An hour was a long time when you were being tortured for information, even at the hands of the least vindictive inquisitor. It had to be a Saiyan. None of the others could probably handle it, except perhaps Juuhachigou and Juunana. She didn't know much about them, but she did know that Juuhachigou had defended herself decently when they'd fought.

'I have to find out where this Marden guy is,' she thought to herself. 'The others are safe for now.' Slowly, she allowed her back to slide down along the wall until her rear came into contact with her heals. She squinted her eyes at the wall across from her. With her keen eyesight, she could see the faintest outline of the guards' shadows in the polished steel, but she couldn't tell what way they were facing. It wasn't dark enough. They'd spot her if she tried to sneak up on them, and she didn't really want to use ki, which she'd need to boost her speed.

'Damnit,' she cursed. They couldn't afford to be caught. Riessei was one of the most powerful empires next to the Cold's and the Saiyans. 'And that guy was strong,' she reminded herself, seeing a flash of the deep brown eyes in the back of her mind. She had to shake her head slightly to loose the image. Her Saiyan pride reared its ugly head, and she chided herself for allowing him to catch her off guard.

"Hey, Laron, did Marden finally give up?"

Akira got to her feet quickly as she head footsteps coming her way. 'Shit!' She glanced behind her. She didn't really want to backtrack, but she didn't have a choice. Gathering the long skirt of her dress up to above her knees, she stealthily slipped down the hall to the closest doorway. 'Please don't anyone be in here,' she thought as she pushed the button and it slid to the right.

Thankfully, it was dark inside the room, and she could make out the outlines of computer terminals and other odd equipment. She could hear the men turning down the hall toward her, and she scurried over to the corner. Looking up she noticed that there weren't many light fixtures. As long as she stuck to the shadows, she'd be safe. She hid between two large cabinets and waited.

"What the hell?" She heard. This voice was different than the two guards she'd been eavesdropping on a few minutes ago. The lights came on, and she held her breath. "I don't have time for this," the man said. "You two check this room out and make sure it's secure before you leave. I have to go choose Marden's next victim," he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The guards replied, saluting the larger man before he walked out of the room.

Akira heard the door swoosh shut, and she smirked. 'I can work with this.'

"This is pointless. Someone probably just came in here to drop off some junk and left the door open."

"I know, Zi, but Laron will have our asses if we don't do as he said. Just give everything a quick check, and we can go back to our post."

"Fine!"

Akira spotted a shadow on the floor in front of her, and she waited patiently for this Zi person to come into view. He walked right past her, but obviously spotted her out of the corner of his eyes because he froze to the spot.

"What!" He took a step back and turned toward her. "Hey!"

Akira punched him, catching the underside of his jaw and sending him backwards a couple feet. He landed with a thud against the console and knocked over an important piece of machinery.

"Phayon!" He called out to his friend as he held his throbbing face. The force of the blow had made his sight go blurry for a moment.

The other one rushed toward her, but Akira kicked him in the chest. Phayon landed on his back and slid across the floor. The Saiyan woman glanced between the two startled men and suppressed a grin. They were completely shocked.

"How about you just tell me how to get to this Marden guy, and I'll promise not to kill you?"

Zi frowned. "Do you think we're stupid? You caught us off guard." He moved into a defensive stance. "You can't possibly beat us."

Akira sighed. "Why do you men never listen to me?" She glanced at Phayon. "Are you going to be as stupid as your partner?"

He seemed a bit more perceptive to her strength, probably because she'd used more force with him. His eyes averted to the door, which was only a few feet away from him. Akira narrowed her eyes.

"Coward," she whispered, stalking toward him. "Just tell me where Marden is!"

He sprang toward the door, and Akira started after him but was pulled back into the room by Zi. He tossed her back against the counter and summoned a ki ball in his hand. "Now, you're going to tell me who you are, and why you want to see Marden so badly," he told her.

Akira glared back at him. "We'll see about that." She moved forward so quickly, he didn't have time to blink. Her fist sunk into his stomach, and he wheezed, leaning forward slightly. His hands fisted in the material at her waist, and she grasped his throat tightly with her other hand. "Get your hands off me," she hissed.

He immediately released her fearful of the sudden change of tone in her voice. She continued to squeeze at his neck until the lack of oxygen made him pass out. Akira pushed him away from her and stepped over his body. She wondered if she should even waste the time trying to find Phayon. No doubt he was probably going to call for backup or something.

"I don't have time for this," she grumbled, heading in the direction where Zi and Phayon had originally been guarding. She was guessing that Laron had to have come from where Marden was, so she'd continue in that direction.

As she turned around the corner, a figure emerged from the shadows behind her. He glanced into the room, noticing Zi's prone body on the floor. 'The woman took out an elite guardsman. Impressive,' the mysterious man thought. He'd have to get closer to her next fight. He wanted to see her in action.

**(Change scene)**

Vegeta bit down on his tongue to keep from swallowing it as the sharp blade sliced straight down his stomach. It was a surface cut, but with the ki suppressors and his weakened state, it felt like the blade was scraping through his insides. He'd give the man credit. He was good at this, but Vegeta knew he could withstand the pain.

His vision was blurry in his right eye, and his left was completely swollen shut. Faintly, he felt something trickling down the side of his face. Had he just been hit again? 'Good, I'm numb to it finally,' he mused, coughing up blood.

"All you have to do is give me your name," Marden told him, placing a reassuring hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "I already know you are a Saiyan."

Vegeta felt something pull at the tip of his tail, and he tensed up. "Fuck off," he spat. Perhaps he could insult the man into distraction and divert his attention away from his precious tail.

"What was that?"

The ex-prince attempted to scowl, but it hurt like hell! "I said fuck off, you cowardly space rat."

"Cowardly, eh?" Marden glared down at him, but Vegeta couldn't really make it out. The man was still pretty blurred. His captor turned to his instruments and picked up a small knife. "I've always been curious about the Saiyan physiology, particularly your tails."

Vegeta was actually about to panic, but a soft noise caught his attention, along with a familiar scent. "Now, I'm sure this will hurt. Hopefully, we'll get you to scream this time."

Marden chuckled evilly and was about to lean down when someone grabbed hold of his thick, black ponytail and tilted his head back slightly. A knife was pressed against his jugular at the same moment, making him freeze instantly. He dropped the knife in his hand.

"Where are the keys to the holding cells?" Akira demanded harshly.

Marden frowned. 'A woman snuck up on me!' "I've no idea what you're talking about," he lied.

Akira looked down at Vegeta, taking in the state of his various wounds. "Then, I guess you have no use to me," she whispered to the man, slicing her knife straight across his thin neck.

Vegeta felt Marden's blood splatter across his bare chest, but paid it no mind. His vision had finally returned enough for him to make out details again, and he couldn't help but chuckle and cough at the same time.

Akira raised an eyebrow at him as she pushed the dead man aside and stepped forward. "What's so funny?" She asked Vegeta as she ripped a long strip of cloth from the bottom of her dress.

He felt her wiping gently at the blood on his face, and he smirked despite the pain. "You look all proper. When was the last time you dressed like that?"

"When you're fully healed, expect to be punched in the face for that," she warned him, tearing at the restraints so he could be free of the chair he was strapped to.

Neither Saiyan seemed to notice the person hanging back in the dark hallway just outside the door. He watched the scene before and felt like his insides were twisting into knots. The way her hand seemed to gently wipe away at the man's face made him want to rip the man to pieces in a jealous rage. His eyes narrowed into slits as he saw the man place his dirty hands on her hips as she reached down to wrap her arms around his torso to help him to his feet. Their bodies were too damn close!

Vegeta placed his weight on his right leg and allowed Akira to support him by placing her arms around his chest. He let his right arm drape over her shoulder, and they limped toward a small table near the door. He pointed to a set of semi-transparent plastic cards.

"I think those are the keys we need."

Akira nodded, reaching for them with her left hand. "Let's get the others and get off this rock."

"I couldn't agree more," Vegeta mumbled.

**(Change scene)**

Bulma screamed as Laron pulled her away from Turlis' arms. "No!" She kicked and clawed at the man, but it was no use. She couldn't have hurt him even without the ki suppressors. Laron pulled her out of the cell and slammed the door shut before Nappa could pick himself off the floor and grab the princess from him.

"I have a feeling you're going to tell us everything we need to know," he whispered into her ear.

Bulma whimpered. "No, please," She begged.

"Actually," a voice called out from behind Laron. "She won't be telling you anything."

The princess' face lit up. "Ak-!"

"Yes! It's me," Akira called out, hoping the moron who was holding onto her ward didn't hear what Bulma was going to say. 'When's that girl going to learn that she can't be calling out our names!'

Laron turned toward Akira and laughed. "You really think you can take me? You're just a mere woman." His eyes shifted to Vegeta. "Looks like Marden had some fun with you."

Akira helped Vegeta to get comfortable leaning against the wall before she turned to face her next opponent. "Let's get this over with quickly."

He shook his head with a grin on his face. "Fine by me, sweetheart." He let go of Bulma, pushing her forcefully against the metal bars. Akira eyed the princess anxiously, hoping she wasn't hurt. Bulma hit them hard, though, and she slumped to the floor. Akira was surprised when she heard Vegeta growl deep in his throat from behind her.

"Wait a second," Laron started. "Aren't you the girl Prince Arthos took to the palace? How'd you get here without him knowing?"

'Prince Arthos?' Akira frowned. She'd heard of him, but she had no idea what this guy was talking about. "I think we're done here." She lifted her hand and blasted him cleanly through the chest before he could even retort.

Akira pulled out the keycards and walked over to the cell. She opened it quickly, passing the keys to Kakkarot and using her ki to cut through the suppressor on his wrist and the collar around his neck. "Get the others free," she told him before rushing over to Bulma.

"Are you okay?"

Bulma nodded, holding her left wrist with her right hand. "I think I broke my wrist, though."

Akira gently took the younger woman's wrist in her hands and massaged it. "The bones don't feel broken or out of place. You probably just sprained it."

"I'm sorry. I almost said your name."

"It's over now. Don't worry about it. All we have to do it find the ship, and we're out of here."

Nor came up beside them. "It's in the main hanger bay. I heard a couple guards talking about it when they were taking us off the ship. I was fully unconscious," he told her.

Akira frowned. "I'm not sure where that is, though. I didn't come across it on my way here."

A loud choking sound came from behind them, and everyone turned sharply toward the main doors. Bulma gasped, covering her mouth with her hands and moving closer toward Chichi and Juuhachigou. By the door, Vegeta was being held off the ground by a man dressed in black robes. The man had his fingers tightly wrapped around Vegeta's neck. Nor, Kakkarot, and Akira moved forward, stopping a just a few feet away from the stranger who held their friend and prince's life in his hands. They couldn't see his face because the heavy, black hood covered it, but Akira could make out a strand of long, dark brown hair. She was startled when the man turned toward her.

"I offer you the luxury of being my personal guest," his deep, yet cultured voice spoke to her. "And you repay me by freeing my prisoners and killing my men."

"I didn't ask to be your 'guest'," Akira spat back at him. "Release my friend."

He chuckled. "I don't think so."

Bulma glared at the man, pushing her way to the front of the group. "You let him go, now!"

The man pointedly ignored her, continuing his conversation with Akira. "I was impressed with your skill, however. There aren't many women out there capable of sneaking their way through a palace and it's barracks."

"Hey! I told you to let him go," Bulma screamed again. She felt so responsible for everything, and she had to do something!

"Shut up, wench!"

The princess gasped in shock. No one had ever spoken to her like that in her entire life. Her shock quickly turned to anger, though, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you speak to me like that! Do you have any idea who I am?" She demanded.

"By all means, enlighten me, girl," he taunted.

Akira moved forward and latched her hand around Bulma's elbow. "Keep your mouth shut," she hissed.

The man turned his attention back to her, and Bulma bit her bottom lip. It was now or never! She lunged forward, catching him off guard and causing him to release Vegeta. As the three of them landed on the floor, Bulma managed to move as far away from this stranger as possible. Turlis and Kakkarot were surrounding her and Vegeta in less than a second.

Meanwhile, Akira couldn't believe her eyes. The man's hood had fallen back as he fell, exposing his face. It was him—the man from the woods! His dark eyes met hers, and she blinked slowly. She's sort of pieced it together that he was this Prince Arthos guy, but she hadn't figured it was the same guy. She watched anxiously as he got to his feet, not bothering to replace the hood over his handsome face. She stepped forward to engage him. The others had to get out of there. They weren't fully recovered. Ki suppressors had a terribly draining affect.

"Find the ship," she called out over her shoulder. "I'll hold him off."

Nor wanted to argue with her, but he had a feeling this guy didn't want to hurt his little sister, so he rushed everyone out of the cell block. Akira brushed back a strand of silvery hair from her face and silently readied herself for the fight. Arthos surprised her by actually smiling.

"I don't wish to hurt you," he stated softly.

Akira eyed him suspiciously. "Is that so?" She asked as they started to circle one another slowly.

"You really want to fight with me?" He inquired, slightly surprised. "Even though you know I'm stronger than you?"

"If it gives my friends the time they need to escape," she told him. "Then, yes."

His eyes bore into her intensely at her proclamation. "Very well then."

He lunged forward, and Akira quickly powered up to block his punch. It triggered a strange dance of kicks and blocks. She noticed after a minute that he was toying with her, perhaps even expecting her to tire herself out. She faked a jab to his gut to cover the ki blast she was gathering in her other hand. Arthos noticed it, and his eyes grew wide. He'd underestimated her! He quickly blocked the ki ball at point blank range, the force sending her backward several feet into the wall. He didn't allow her a second to gather her wits.

Akira gasped as two steely hands grasped her wrists and slammed them into the wall above her head. She watched the prince's eyes as they traveled down her face, stopping at her mouth. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat as he forcefully kissed her, moving his body up against hers. Faintly, she felt him shift her wrists together to hold them with one hand while his free hand slid lightly down her right arm to her shoulder. She couldn't help but let out a moan, which allowed him to deepen the kiss. It was at that moment Akira realized just what was happening. He was trying to seduce her! Her eyes shot open, and she brought her knee up sharply, connecting with his groin.

Arthos broke free from the kiss, a strangled cry slipping out of his mouth as he released her and fell to his knees. His forehead fell against her flat stomach as he gasped for air. Akira took a deep breath, trying to regain her thoughts. She slipped away from his suddenly, watching him place one hand on the wall where she'd just been. He rested his head against the cold steel, still trying to recover from the pain.

The Saiyan woman wasted no more time as she turned and ran in the direction her comrades had gone. Arthos turned his head to watch her disappear through doorway. He'd definitely underestimated her, and now he wanted her even more! He attempted to stand, but fell back to his knees. 'She's stronger than she looks,' he thought irritably.

**(End Chapter)**

Well, there you have it! A nice long chapter after about a month of neglect on my behalf. Very sorry, people! I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to let me know what you think.

**Next time:** The gang's back in space finally. We'll meet Vegeta's two little brothers back on Vegetasei. Akira and Bulma had a cute little heart-to-heart. Nor's left in charge of finding them a new 'job' while Vegeta's in the regeneration tank, and Bulma and Akira take over Vegeta's room so that everyone has a place to sleep for the time being. It probably won't be a very long chapter, mostly filling for the story.

PANDORA ;-)

"Father, forgive me for I've committed an original sin… I poked a badger with a spoon!"

"Ah ha! I've never heard that one before! Five hail mary's and two hello dolly's!" **– Eddie Izzard, "Dressed to Kill."**


	11. Thanks, Friend

**DBZ-fan-JESS-** Long time, huh? Thanks for reviewing this story. I'm glad you're liking it so far. I'm glad you picked up on all the small things I've put in. I think it adds a little depth to the future of the relationship.

**KarineD-** Hi! Thanks for reviewing.

**Fiby-** Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad the last chapter was hit.

**MANGA DEVIL-** Oh yeah! There's definitely going to be some Bulma and Vegeta! Thanks for reviewing!

**Seruleyan-Wings-** Wow! It's been such a long time. I hope things are going well for you! I miss talking to you a lot, too. I've been so busy lately. I hope you update soon, and I can't wait until you post that story. I hope you do! Much love, girl!

**Angelgurl079-** I'm really glad my fight scenes weren't too crappy. Thanks so much! I appreciated the feedback. I was iffy about it. That's kind of the first major one I've done, not that it was really detailed, but I tried. Thanks again!

**TIFFANI-** Thanks! I'm glad you like all the characters. I know there are a lot of people to keep track of. I hope I don't end up confusing anyone!

**Moonfire Thunderstorm-** Hi! Thanks for reviewing. Yep, Akira and Arthos will get together, and Vegeta and Bulma, of course. Plus some other couples. You'll see soon! Thanks again!

"This is so hard to understand.  
If I could turn back time, I would stay with you to the end.  
The last time I saw your face, I cried so hard.

Holding the stars in my hands.

Father, you will always be here, with me." **– The Last Cry, by Bloodjinn**

_**Chapter 10: Thanks, Friend**_

Once they found the ship and blasted off Riessei, Vegeta started clipping out orders. "We didn't get the other half of the money from Gero, so we need to take another job," he told them.

Nor frowned, slipping into the co-pilot's seat. "No offense, Vegeta, but no one's going to give you any kind of job in the shape you're in. You need to get in the regen-tank."

Kakkarot walked into the cockpit. "There aren't enough beds for everyone. Should we take shifts?"

Vegeta nodded, painfully. "Fine. Nor and Radditz will search the underground networks for any jobs while I'm in the regeneration tank, and make sure we're not being followed by the Riessian prince."

Akira finally piped in from the corner. "I don't think we have to worry about him right now. Let's get you to the med-wing before you bleed to death."

"Alright," Vegeta snapped irritably. He was always his most grouchy when he was injured. He struggled to limp toward the door. "Nor is in charge while I'm out," was all he said as he disappeared out of the room with Akira following close behind incase he passed out of something.

Nor sighed. "He's extremely pissed about something."

"Probably because he was saved by a woman," Kakkarot joked.

Radditz found himself chuckling as well. "The princess certainly surprised us all. I wasn't expecting her to do anything like that."

Down the hall, Bulma was prepping the tank so Vegeta could get healed properly. Her wrist still hurt her, but Chichi had helped her wrap it up tightly. Sighing, she sat down heavily in a nearby chair. She wished she could find out something about her father, but they had no way to contact anyone. Well, that wasn't true, she corrected herself. Vegeta seemed to have all kinds of connections, but it wasn't safe for them to try contacting anyone who would know anything about her father. Plus, she couldn't ask that of him. He'd practically taken her in, though she guessed it had more to do with some sort of obligation to Akira and getting his throne back.

"Is that all he cares about?" She wondered aloud. People's lives were in danger. Both their races could face extinction at the hands of the Icejins. He couldn't be just doing this for his own selfish reasons. He was cold and temperamental at times, but he wasn't altogether heartless.

The door swooshed open, and she glanced up sharply to see Vegeta hobbling into the room. Akira was standing behind him in the doorway. She looked over at Bulma and nodded her head slightly. Vegeta ignored both of them and went into the tank on his own. He'd done it so many times before. He pushed several buttons from inside and placed the breathing mask over his nose and mouth.

It was then that he looked up and caught Bulma staring at him. Her bright eyes were brimming with unshed tears. He narrowed his eyes slightly. Humans were too openly emotional. Movement from the doorway caught his attention before he could hit the close button. It was Juuhachigou. She was looking at him expectantly.

"What's to become of me and my brother now?" She asked him.

Vegeta shrugged and turned to Akira. "Make sure Nor picks a decent job." With that said, he hit the close button, and the tank began to fill.

**(Change scene)**

"Too bad the water's too cold for swimming," Cass stated sadly.

Arro looked out across the endless blue and sighed. "Sister loved the ocean."

The younger boy nodded. "And the beach. Remember when she use to sneak us out when Rall was in a meeting to have picnics."

Arro ran a shaky hand through his unruly, jet-black hair. Yes, he remembered. Indara had tried so hard to let them have some freedom from their older brother's tyranny. He gazed up at the cliffs above and spotted two of the king's loyal henchmen staring down at them, watching. He bent down and picked up an orangish-red conch, while he was bent down, he slipped a small chip inside the shell.

Cass glanced at him, confused, and Arro smiled at his brother. "A gift for the Priestess. It's been a while since we've had the chance to visit her properly, and we really should thank her for the ceremony she preformed for Indara."

**(Change scene)**

Akira stood, leaning against the thick glass that separated the inside of the ship from the vastness of space. A strange little smile spread across her lips when she felt Bulma's ki signature come into the room. She turned, still smiling, to greet the princess. Bulma almost gasped out loud. She didn't think she'd ever seen a genuine smile on Akira's face outside of some sort of fight. The Saiyan woman motioned toward the table in the middle of the room, and Bulma sat down slowly. Akira remained by the window.

"I'm probably the only one who is going to say this to you, but I assure you the others feel the same way," she started. "Thank you."

Bulma swallowed hard. "F-for what?"

"You could very well have saved Vegeta's life today. I couldn't read his attacker's intent, so it was a very real possibility. Prince Arthos is much stronger than me."

Looking down at her feet, Bulma frowned. "I don't get it."

Akira walked over to the table and sat down across from her. "Get what?"

"Why you're suddenly so open with me. I've known you for five years. You've guarded me, saved me countless times, and now that you're here you're different. You smile and joke around. You were never like that with me before."

"Bulma, these are my people, my brothers, my friends," Akira explained. "I've carried around a great deal of sadness at being parted from them. We were a close group growing up."

"But didn't you ever consider us friends?" Bulma inquired desperately.

Akira sighed. "Honestly? I don't know. You were a job to me at first." She noticed the tears in Bulma's eyes. "Don't think I haven't noticed how alone you were. I was going through the same thing."

"I don't have any friends, at least you do," Bulma told her.

"It seems like you've been doing a good job with Chichi and Princess Juuhachigou," Akira offered.

This topic was getting nowhere, so Bulma decided to change the subject. "How'd you get away from Prince Arthos?"

A faint sudden blush spread across the older woman's cheeks, and she turned her face away. "Don't worry about it," she mumbled.

Bulma giggled. "You're turning red. Tell me!"

"No!"

**(Change scene)**

Kakkarot placed a large cup of water next to his eldest brother and glanced down at all the listings from over Nor's shoulder. "Anything close?"

"Not yet." Nor grabbed the water and took a gulp. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He was down and propped his feet up on one of the other chairs. "I don't know about Aunt Ava's plan," he confessed. "It's not right sending Akira in there. Leophin's a powerful guy."

"I know. I hate the idea of that moron being in the same room as our little sister, but it's our only option at the moment. You know how impenetrable Vegetasei's defenses are. Father helped program them." He paused, his eyes skimming over an interesting prospect.

Recognizing his brother's sudden interest in the list, Kakkarot leaned forward propping his elbows up on the console. "What'd you find?"

Nor quickly finished reading the entry and grinned. "It's perfect. They need a small group to sneak onto an Icejin military base and smuggle out food and medical supplies."

"Sticking it to the Icejins? I'm sure Vegeta won't mind a bit," he replied with lopsided grin.

"Definitely, and it might provide the princess with some news. I'm sure she's curious." Nor tapped at the keyboard, typing in a quick response. "Vegeta might be able to get some info, too."

**(Change scene)**

Bulma pulled back the freshly cleaned sheets and frowned. "Are you sure this is okay?"

Akira glanced up as she stripped her bed of everything except the thin top sheet. "It's fine. He won't even know we were in here because we'll be out of the room before he gets out of the regeneration tank," she explained for the seemingly hundredth time. The princess was being extremely paranoid tonight. "Now, please," Akira begged tiredly. "Get some rest."

Sighing, Bulma sat down on the soft bed. She stifled a yawn with her hand and slipped her bare legs beneath the covers. "Fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**(Change scene)**

He watched the thick liquid swirl around him as the drains opened up beneath his feet. He must have looked much worse than his wounds let on. It had only been four hours since the healing process had begun. Pulling off the mask, he hit the small, green button in front of him and the door hissed open.

Vegeta sneered down at the wet footprints he tracked across the room on his way to the bathroom. He was definitely not in the mood to clean up after himself, so he decided to just let them dry up naturally. The only thing he could think of was taking a hot shower and then a sleeping for the next five or six hours. That should bring him back to his full health!

The fresh water cleaned away all the fluid from the tank, and the heat soothed his aching muscles. The former prince raised a hand to his neck and massaged it while a scowl marred his handsome face. His throat was still sore, and it was almost as if the Riessian's hand was still crushing his windpipe! 'Prince Arthos,' he mused. They'd never met back when Vegeta was still a prince, but he'd heard about him. The Saiyan Empire and the Riessian Empire seldom negotiated. Both seemed more than content to stay out of each other's way.

What concerned Vegeta was why the prince had wanted to kill him so badly? He'd seen it in the man's eyes, and he knew that look well. But Vegeta hadn't done anything to provoke him that he could think of. He was still a little confused as to why they'd been arrested in the first place. It couldn't be because of Prince Juunana or Princess Juuhachigou. Their home planet was under the direct rule of the Riessian Dynasty. Surely, Prince Arthos would have recognized them upon seeing them.

Turning off the water, Vegeta continued to scowl. He didn't like being confused. He quickly dried himself off and spotted a fresh pair of his training attire folded neatly on the stool in the corner. 'Akira must have left it,' he figured, grabbing them and getting dressed.

As he stepped out into the hallway, he paused momentarily to reveal in the quietness. Everyone on the ship must have retired for the night. He started toward the end of the hall, but he heard hushed voices from the control room. It was Nor and Radditz. He decided he would stop in and see what had transpired while he was in the tank.

"No, no, no," Radditz said, not noticing Vegeta standing in the doorway. "That mission we did for Cartan was the hardest."

"For you maybe," Nor taunted with a grin on his face. He turned to acknowledge Vegeta with a nod. "Out already?"

Radditz turned in his seat. "That was quicker than I thought it'd be."

Vegeta simply shrugged. "It must have just seemed worse because of the ki suppressors," he replied thoughtfully. "What have we got?" He nodded toward the main computer screen.

"I think you'll like this one. They need someone crazy enough to sneak onto an Icejin base and steal supplies."

Radditz grinned. "Sounds like fun to me."

"Have we gotten confirmation yet?" Vegeta asked them.

Nor shook his head. "No, but it's still early."

"Perfect. I can't wait. Perhaps we'll learn something of interest while we're there." He turned back toward the hall. "Agree to meet with them to set terms."

"You got it," Radditz called after him.

Vegeta stumbled down the hall toward his room. He was far too tired to think straight. Squinting, he glanced around the dark confines. He sensed Akira was in the room and, also, the Earth princess. 'Figures they'd take over my room,' he mused, snorting lightly. Slowly, he made his way over to his bed. Akira's dirty clothes were lying on the floor next to it, and he kicked them gently aside.

He didn't want to wake either of them, nor kick them out. He was sure they were both equally tired, so he simply lifted the covers and slipped into his large bed. It wasn't long before he was settled comfortably, and he closed his eyes, succumbing to a peaceful sleep.

**(End Chapter)**

Okay! There you have it. I know it was a little short and whatnot, but I have my reasons. I got in everything I wanted to get in for this chapter. PLEASE! REVIEW! I've got to know what everyone thinks. And I didn't proofread. I'm being lazy.

**Next time:** Everyone's awake, and they're still waiting to here about their next job! Juunana and Juuhachigou talk, and we'll learn a little more about them. Vegeta embarrasses Bulma. ;-) We'll check in on Vegetasei, and what's this! The Cold's make an appearance!

"I claim India for Britian!'

'You can't us! We live here! There's 500 million of us.'

'Do you have a flag?'

(Blank stare)

'No flag, no country! Those are the rules that I have just made up…" –**'The cunning use of Flags in History'- Eddie Izzard **

**PANDORA ;-)**


	12. How Embarrassing

A big thank you to everyone that reviewed! It means a lot to me that you cared enough to share your thoughts.

**DBZ-fan-JESS-** I think you'll like how Veggie embarrasses Bulma. It's funny. I promise! Thanks!

**MANGA DEVIL-** You'll find out in this chapter. It's grrrreat! ;-) Thanks for reviewing!

**Vampiress-06-** Thank you for reviewing. Much appreciation!

**KarineD-** Hey! Thanks for reviewing. I have been super busy. I don't get as much time off as I use to, but I'm trying really hard to get back into my writing because I really want to finish my stories and maybe post new ones. I hope you like the new chapter.

**Fiby-** Aw! Thanks so much. I really appreciate the praise. Good to know my writing has come along too. Thank you, thank you!

**Anime-rules-lauren-** Thanks! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's got some good parts in it, especially with Bulma and Vegeta.

**Star0307-** Thank you. I'm glad you like all the characters. I hope I'm not confusing everyone, though. I know there's a lot of people to keep track of, and there's more to come! I hope you come around to Akira, too. They really are just good friends! I swear. Absolutely nothing but friends, and trust me. You'll be very surprised when it comes time for the B/V stuff to heat up a bit.

_**Chapter 11: How Embarrassing**_

Stretching her arms over her head and yawning, Akira sat up. She'd actually slept better than she'd expected to. Bulma hadn't made one peep the whole night. Slowly, she slipped from the bed and crept over to the other side of the room. She wasn't ready for what she saw, and she had to cover her mouth for a moment to keep from laughing aloud and waking the sleeping couple.

Vegeta was lying on his stomach next to Bulma, and he had one arm draped casually over her midriff, holding her against his side. The young princess was out cold and had a slight smile gracing her perfect lips. Akira almost didn't want to wake them, but it had to be done sooner or later. She knelt next to Bulma's side of the bed and poked the princess's arm firmly. Bulma frowned sleepily and opened her eyes, setting Akira with a glare.

"What?"

Akira grinned. "I guess his ego wasn't so badly wounded after all," she teased.

Bulma raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Her bodyguard glanced past her, and Bulma was suddenly, frighteningly aware of the heavy arm around her waist. Gulping, she turned her head slowly to look down at the sleeping form of Vegeta. "Ahh!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped from the bed to hide behind Akira, who was now laughing her ass off.

Vegeta, unfortunately, was very close to the edge of the bed, and he was so startled by Bulma's outburst, that he jumped, too, and fell onto the floor with a heavy thud. Akira winced at the sound but just couldn't keep the amusement from her expression. It seemed like forever as Bulma anxiously waited fro Vegeta to yell or curse them out.

After a moment, his hand reappeared on the nightstand, and he pulled himself up shakily. He was still recovering from the regeneration tank, and now his head was throbbing. "What the hell was that all about?" He demanded.

"You never thank me like that," Akira fake-pouted at him.

Bulma gasped, embarrassed by Akira's insinuation, and ran from the room. Vegeta just stared after her for a few seconds. "What?" He asked again, confused.

Akira rolled her eyes. "Nevermind, Veg-head. Go back to bed. You obviously need it," she told him as she walked out of the room.

He narrowed his eyes at her back. "I'm the boss around here," he mumbled, though he climbed back into his bed anyway!

**(Change scene)**

Brolly chuckled as him and Kakkarot walked into the cockpit to relieve Nor and Radditz. It was good to have a little time to relax. He patted Nor on the back. "Any word yet?" He asked, taking a seat in the empty co-pilot's chair.

Nor shook his head and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "Nothing, but that's not say we won't hear from them. If the Colds, indeed, have a garrison there, their communications are probably hard to send out."

Radditz got up so Kakkarot could take his seat. "They most likely have to switch their com-chip every time they send something out to avoid detection."

"I hope they're not just waiting around for someone to show up," Kakkarot responded warily.

"If they had enough intelligence to code their message the first time, I'm sure they know what they're doing," Nor reassured his younger brother. "But if we don't hear from them in five hours, speak to Vegeta about a new job."

"Let's get some shut-eye already," Radditz said, slapping his older brother on the back.

Nor nodded at him. "Yeah, yeah. We'll be in our room if anything bad happens."

**(Change scene)**

Turlis made a funny face as he held up a mangled piece of machinery. "Why the hell did we keep this thing? I can't even tell what it once was!"

Nappa shrugged. "Beats me. Put it in the 'garbage' pile. Hopefully, it's not important."

The two of them had spent the last couple hours cleaning out the only unoccupied room on the ship, which Vegeta had used as storage for the past four years. Having the room open, would allow everyone to have a bed to sleep on.

"Okay. I'm hungry. Let's go see if my sister finished breakfast," Turlis suggested.

"Fine. We got a lot done. I don't see Vegeta getting mad if we take a little food break."

Nappa turned toward the door and took a step, but his foot slipped on piece of sheet metal. Turlis winced as he watched the older man fall flat on his back sending spare parts and boxes everywhere.

"Nappa!" Turlis bit the inside of his top lip to keep from laughing. "Are you," he choked out while moving forward. "You okay down there?"

"Go ahead and laugh if you want to get punched in the face, brat."

"Oh, come on. It's a little funny." Turlis walked around the junk pile toward his friend. "You would have laughed at me, old man."

"I'm not old!" Nappa growled irritably.

"Whatever you say, gramps."

"That's it," Nappa started, pushing away the scraps. "I'm going to kill you."

Turlis grinned. "You'll have to catch me. I'll try to go slow."

**(Change scene)**

Juuhachigou stared down at the metallic tabletop with a frown marring her beautiful face. She'd been trying to think of a way to go home without her husband knowing. If he found her, he'd make sure she returned to Quatra with him, and she'd do anything to prevent that. Her brother shifted in his seat, catching her attention.

"I don't see any way for you to return home, Juu," he finally responded. "He has spies on Oodernsei. He'd find you the second you set foot on the planet."

"So what can I do? I'm not going back to that bastard," she hissed.

"I don't know. I'd run with you, but I refuse to let him have control of our planet. Our dynasty has ruled for over 700 years."

"That's all?" Vegeta inquired as he walked into the room. He spied Akira and Bulma on the other side of the room. The princess was wiping her hands on a rag with a disgusted look on her face that amused him.

Juunana glared irritably at the Saiyan. "Its longer than most dynasties," he shot back.

Vegeta smirked. "But not the longest."

Bulma, having heard all of the conversation, rolled her eyes and turned to Akira. "Are they seriously arguing over whose dynasty is bigger?"

Akira chuckled. "Sounds like it."

"So what am I going to do?" Juuhachigou demanded.

"For the love of god," Vegeta muttered. "You might as well just remain as part of my crew."

Bulma and Akira exchanged surprised looks. Had they heard right? Vegeta was letting the other princess stay under his protection? Juunana frowned. "I don't think that's wise. She should find a stable place to live out the rest of her days in peace, not running around with an ex-prince-turned-smuggler."

Vegeta eyed the plate of food that was set in front of him by Akira with a smirk. "Fine. Let her go back to her husband for all I care." He reached for his fork and was about to dig in, but Akira swatted the utensil out of his hand. He glared at her. "What?"

"Can't you wait for everyone else?"

Juuhachigou cut in. "I'll stay with Vegeta. I don't want to go back to Nevik."

"Good call," Vegeta told her, continuing to glare at Akira's back as she walked back into the small kitchen. Bulma walked over and placed a couple small trays of pastries onto the table next to him. Vegeta examined the earth princess carefully. She was keeping her eyes downcast, and if he stopped breathing and listened hard, he could hear her heart racing abnormally. 'Time for some payback,' he told himself.

When she was about to turn away from the table, he reached out and took hold her elbow, dragging her down onto his lap. Bulma's face immediately heated up, and she struggled to get up. Vegeta lifted her chin with his free hand, forcing her to look him in the eye. He smirked at her slowly, reveling in her flushed cheeks.

"Stop pretending you didn't enjoy it," he told her.

Bulma's eyes widened at his insinuation, and she pushed away from him, stumbling over her feet. "We didn't do anything," she replied angrily before storming from the room in a huff.

Vegeta chuckled but was cut short by a painful blow to the shoulder. He glanced up into Akira's angry face. "What?"

"Don't be an ass, Veggie."

**(Change scene)**

Panting, he dodged his way through the thick undergrowth. He'd lost his pursuers several miles back, but that didn't mean they'd give up. He was pretty sure they'd double back and collect more men, probably bring in a tracker. He'd have to initiate an evacuation as soon as he got back to the hideout. Chancing a quick look behind him, he sighed in relief. It was getting dark. That'd make it harder to follow his trail.

"Ahh!" He fell forward, tripping over a rock. All he could do was lie there in pain for a few seconds before he remembered that he couldn't afford to let all his people down. They were counting on him. He picked himself up off the ground slowly, wincing at the sharp pain that shot up his right leg. "I have to make it. Just a little farther," he told himself.

Ahead of him, he could see the old, run-down shack. He stumbled through the doorway and collapsed in exhaustion. A man stood up from a workstation and ran over to him.

"Did you get it?" The man asked, helping him sit up.

He nodded slightly, reaching into his pocket and producing a small microchip. "Y-yeah. We've got to," he started.

His friend patted him on the back. "What is it?"

"We've got to relocate again. I was followed, but I lost them."

The other man cursed under his breath. "I'll have to hurry and send that transmission. You did good, little buddy."

"Gee, thanks," he replied, laughing slightly despite the pain. He felt his friend pat him on his baldhead, and he swatted playfully at him. "Hurry up!"

**(Change scene)**

"God, I'm bored!"

Brolly sighed. "So am I, but there's nothing I can do about it, so stop whining."

Kakkarot sighed and continued to stare out the front viewport. "Wanna play a game?"

"Oh yeah, sure," Brolly replied sarcastically. "I spy something black."

His partner perked up slightly, but then the joke sunk in. Kakkarot gave him a disgruntled look. "You don't have to be a jerk about it."

Brolly was about to open his mouth when a low-pitched beep filled the cockpit. He leaned forward. There was a green light blinking next to com-screen. "Finally! Go get Vegeta. Tell him we got an answer."

While Kakkarot walked out of the room to search for Vegeta, Brolly began checking the link to make sure no one was listening in. Everything checked out perfectly, but he set up an encryption code Radditz had designed, just in case. Vegeta liked things to thorough.

"Is it secure?" Was the first thing out of Vegeta's mouth the second he walked into the room and sat down.

Brolly nodded. "Of course. Just type in the send code, and you're all set. They're already online."

Typing in the access code, Vegeta answered the call. "Whom am I speaking to?"

"My name is Yamcha. I'm part of a colonization--."

"A name was all I asked for," Vegeta cut him off. "What exactly will the job entail?" There was a slight pause, and Vegeta rolled his eyes. 'They must be working with old technology,' he mused.

"We just need someone to sneak in and steal food and medical supplies."

"You're under siege from the Cold Empire," Vegeta stated. "Are you aware of what that means for you?"

Another pause. "We know what awaits us, but if we can just hold out a little longer," Yamcha's voice echoed through the room. "We'll be safe."

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the fuzzy screen. There was no visual link, which was fine by him, but for some reason he felt the need to see this person. He shook the thought from his head. "We're still two days off."

"That's fine. We've gone months. Tow more days won't make much of a difference."

**(Change scene)**

The priestess walked into her private chambers and over to her vanity. In her hand was a shell. She gave it a thoughtful look as she sat down. Arro and Cass had alluded to there being something inside. She grabbed a couple scarves from the top drawer and wrapped them around the shell. Rall had guards all over the place, and she didn't want to incite his curiosity, so she had to be careful not to make any sort of noise. She got up and walked over to the rug beside her bed and dropped the bundle on the floor. Pressing her foot down over it, she felt it crack slowly and split in two.

Ava bent down and picked it up. What she found was a small, round disc, the size of a coin. She held it up to the light. It was a communications disc. 'I can't listen to this here,' she thought. 'Rall would find out somehow.' She walked over to the fireplace and reached above the mantel. There was a loose stone in the wall. She wrapped the disc back up and placed it behind the rock, hiding it from view perfectly. She just hoped that whatever was on the disc could wait until her trip to the moon colony. She'd have more freedom there.

**(Change scene)**

The massive form of King Cold paced back and forth anxiously as his two sons stood back and watched. "I'm sick of waiting. Our spies are far too incompetent! The Saiyans can not find out our plans," he hissed. Stopping in the middle of the room, he turned to face Cooler. "Go to Chikyusei. Destroy it." He went back to pacing. "Princess Bulma will learn one way or another that hiding from me is futile."

Cooler grinned evilly. "I shall carry out your orders with pleasure, Father."

"Show no mercy." King Cold glanced at his youngest son. "Go back to Mercessei. Someone has to know something. I refuse to believe no one saw anything."

"As you wish, Father."

**(End Chapter)**

A little short, I know. Sorry, but like I said. I have each chapter outlined perfectly. I got everything in this one that I needed to, and I was too lazy to go back and correct all my typing errors. Sorry! Hope there isn't any! ;-)

**Next time:** Vegeta and crew land on Dolinsei, and Bulma gets her first taste of the devastation the Icejins can create. To make matters worse, someone's double-crossed Vegeta, and he's none to happy about it. His actions are adamantly protested by Bulma, but what can she do about it when she's locked in a bathroom!

Review! Please!

PANDORA ;-)


End file.
